Time-turner
by Pamphile
Summary: Quelqu'un a un peu abusé du retourneur de temps, tous nos personnages sont un peu chamboulés, la temporalité a disparu ... Bref, rien n'est plus comme avant mais le monde magique est toujours menacé ! (et le héros national n'existe plus, oups) Attention : jouer avec le temps comporte des risques pour la santé mentale des personnages et des lecteurs.
1. Chapitre 1

**TIME-TURNER**

_Parce que dans la pièce de théâtre "Harry Potter and the Cursed child", j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient abusé sur le time-turner (je l'ai lue en anglais, du coup je l'appelle comme ça) et parce qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps, je me suis imaginée un univers tout à fait factice, mais rigolo, où les personnages n'ont pas vraiment ... comment dire ? Les mêmes particularités que dans les livres ? Où le temps est, comme qui dirait, différent._

_Pour vous résumer un peu, j'ai changé la plupart des maisons des personnages (appartenant tous à la merveilleuse JK. Rowling, qu'elle me pardonne pour ce que j'en ai fait) pour tester en quelque sorte leurs capacités à s'adapter dans un milieu inconnu. Et j'ai mis sur le même plan des personnages n'appartenant pas du tout à la même époque, ainsi, ne vous étonnez pas si Minerva a le même âge que Sirius et Hermione (qui sont par ailleurs très amis). Le temps à des effets néfastes et plutôt étranges. Notez toutefois l'absence totale d'Harry, pas encore né malheureusement et que sa mère a été accidentellement dédoublée, mais c'est pratique, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien._

_Bref, tout a été bousculé, les personnages n'ont plus grand choses à voir avec eux-mêmes. Ne m'en voulez pas, svp, je suis une innocente fan qui s'est laissée aller à profiter un peu trop du pouvoir de démiurge qu'elle avait et qui s'est emparée du temps comme si c'était du sable dans un bac à sable._

_Bon, je vous laisse lire tout ça. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, et pour cause. Minerva, jeune élève de Gryffondor, avait attaqué par surprise Neville Londubat qui l'avait particulièrement énervé l'heure d'avant.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as McGonagall ? Un problème peut-être ? s'exclama le Serpentard.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû insulter Diggory ! Il est peut-être pas aussi beau que toi mais il ne le mérite pas.

— Je suis flatté, tu me trouves beau. Avoue-le !

— Non, Londubat, le physique ne fait pas tout.

— Mais ça aide bien.

Un groupe de fille se regroupa en soupirant autour de Neville qui décocha un sourire mesquin à Minerva qui plissa des yeux. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose quand le Professeur Lestrange entra dans la Grande Salle et calma tout le monde d'un ton sec et définitivement sadique.

— Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Ah ! ( On voyait qu'elle prenait un certain plaisir à se glisser vers eux et les voir perdre toute assurance.) Londubat et McGonagall ... Que diriez vous d'une petite retenue tous les deux ?

— Mais Professeur ! Elle m'a attaquée, je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit avec peine le pauvre Neville.

— C'est ça ! Et moi je suis ministre aussi, Londubat, dix points de moins pour Serpentard, vous devriez cesser rapidement d'être insolent, vous ne faites qu'empirer votre cas. Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais.

Elle esquissa un sourire particulièrement effrayant, considérant avec envie tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur ces jeunes apprentis sorciers.

— Tous les deux, vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir et croyez-moi, vous regretterez d'être nés, sales gosses !

Elle s'avança entre les rangs pour aller manger avec les autres professeurs, qui n'osèrent pas lui faire de remarques. Quant aux élèves, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller tous se rasseoir de peur de se faire aboyer dessus en croisant le chemin de Bellatrix Lestrange, leur Professeur de Botanique qui était réputée pour donner les pires retenues jamais données à Poudlard. La jeune Minerva jeta un regard noir à Neville, qui retourna s'asseoir le plus dignement possible, entouré par une horde de groupies. La Gryffondor sortit immédiatement, elle avait quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque.

Justement, à la bibliothèque, nous retrouvons, hormis Minerva qui alla directement dans le rayon : " Comment soigner les morsures de plantes carnivores ?", Hermione Granger, en train d'étudier tranquillement en compagnie de Sirius Black, comme à leur habitude.

— J'ai fini mon devoir de potion, j'espère qu'il est assez long ...

Le jeune Black montra sa copie à Hermione qui jeta un coup d'œil dessus.

— Le professeur Rusard a demandé un écrit de quatre-vingt centimètres, tu en as combien ?

— Un bon mètre. Je crois que je peux en rajouter encore une dizaine, je n'ai pas fait de conclusion vraiment parfaite. Enfin, mon ouverture est un peu bancale.

— Tu sais, Sirius, je ne pense pas qu'il faut trop dépasser le nombre de centimètre, le Professeur Rusard est assez pointilleux là-dessus.

— Mais ... je fais comment pour ma conclusion ?

— A mon avis, tu aurais dû écrire plus petit ...

Hermione allait reprendre sa lecture quand elle aperçut quelqu'un entrer. Ce quelqu'un était Ginny Weasley et son teint, son regard et ses cheveux flamboyants. Hermione rougit instantanément, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction et alla dans cette même direction. Hermione frémit, sentant son cœur battre à vive allure.

— Black, tu es au courant que l'entraînement de demain a été déplacé à samedi ? demanda la rousse farouche et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en s'arrêtant à leur table.

— Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir, je n'ai pas encore fait mon Histoire de la Magie ...

— Oh ! Mais tu as le temps, tu sais ! Et tu dois sortir un peu, prendre l'air, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Je verrais ..., soupira Sirius, le sérieux.

— Bien, je compte sur toi. Salut vous deux.

Ginny Weasley fit un sourire et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la table où était installée Minerva. Hermione soupira.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius, soucieux.

— Elle ne m'a à peine remarquée ...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, elle comprendra un jour, tenta son ami pour la rassurer.

— Tu sais ce que m'a dit Jedusor tout à l'heure ?

— Quoi ?

— Qu'elle aimait Potter !

— Potter ?

Hermione sentit un chagrin profond monter en elle. Sirius fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi roux et gentil pouvait dénigrer son amie pour sortir avec ce bellâtre toujours bien coiffé avec trois tonnes de gel dans les cheveux ? Il était écœuré par cette révélation.

Le bellâtre en question était donc James Potter. Il était assis dans le parc et discutait en riant avec son meilleur ami de toujours, Severus Rogue. Tous les deux étaient passionnés par leurs cheveux, ils testaient des soins, se donnaient des conseils, se disaient leurs sorts favoris pour les couper, laver, lisser, boucler, réparer, teindre, ne pas avoir de fourches, empêcher qu'ils soient cassants ou gras. Et le résultat était là, ils avaient des cheveux soyeux et toujours biens rangés et propres.

Une jolie rousse au prénom floral se dirigeait à grands pas vers eux.

— Hé ! Les garçons, vous allez bien ?

— Tiens, Lily 2, elle est où l'autre ?

— ... En cours.

— C'est pratique, non ?

— Plutôt.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ni l'un, ni l'autre, parce qu'elle les trouvait très étranges à toujours s'occuper de leurs cheveux mais elle avait justement un problème de cheveux alors c'était la première chose qui lui était venu en tête. Cependant, et l'un et l'autre avaient toujours été très intéressés par elle. Parce qu'elle était deux et que c'était pratique et parce qu'elle était également très jolie.

— Euh, les gars, je me demandais juste ..., essaya-t-elle, un peu gênée par leurs yeux écarquillés d'intérêt.

— Mais quand Lily 1 est en cours, est-ce que tu ... es aussi en cours ?

— Non, tu vois bien, Potter, je suis là. Je me demandais pour ...

— Mais du coup, c'est toujours elle qui est en cours ?

— Euh, ça dépend. Là, c'est elle... Et pour ...

— Alors vous devez vous faire un résumé de la journée le soir, parce que c'est quand même ...

— On se débrouille très bien, ne t'inquiète pas Serv...erus. J'ai une question de cheveux, enchaîna-t-elle à toute vitesse pour couper court à toutes leurs interrogations et avoir enfin leur attention sur ses paroles.

— Oui ? dit James, très intéressé.

— En ce moment, ils sont un peu plats. Vous sauriez pas comment régler ça, à tout hasard ?

— Ils sont très bien tes cheveux, Lily, affirma Rogue en faisant un sourire qui avait l'intention d'être charmeur.

— Merci Serevus mais vous savez, non ? Pour avoir plus de volume ...

— Bien sur, il y a une potion que tu peux appliquer tous les soirs sur la racine de tes cheveux et masser pendant cinq minutes. Et le matin ils seront nickels, expliqua Potter, le bellâtre.

— Cool. Vous pourriez m'en procurer ? J'en aurais besoin, et pour Lily 1 aussi, du coup, parce qu'on a les mêmes cheveux...

James échangea un regard avec son ami et regarda Lily qui tordait sa bouche en une sorte de sourire. Il hocha la tête.

— Pour toi, on peut t'en faire gratuitement, si tu veux.

— Merci.

Elle essaya d'agrandir son sourire et de ne pas rire car elle les trouvait vraiment bien ridicules. Elle les salua d'un geste de main et tourna les talons en faisant de grands yeux. Ils la désespéraient mais ils étaient utiles finalement.

A l'autre bout du parc, Tom Jedusor et Cédric Diggory étaient assis dans l'herbe et le second pleurait, donc le premier le réconfortait.

— Il ne faut pas écouter Londubat, tu sais comment il est ? Il dit n'importe quoi ...

— Je sais Tom, mais il a raison, je ne suis pas beau !

Cédric avait les joues trempées et il reniflait toutes les trois secondes, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Loin de se décourager, Tom, l'ami de tous, lui frotta le dos en soupirant :

— La période de l'adolescence est loin d'être la plus simple mais il faut être fort et surtout ne pas céder à la facilité. Pleurer n'est pas la bonne solution, Cédric, il faut que tu surmontes ça et que tu prouves à cet idiot fini que tu n'es pas ce qu'il dit.

— Je ne suis pas un rat ?

— Non, Cédric, je te promets, tu n'es pas un rat.

Cédric hocha vigoureusement la tête et se mit à répéter qu'il n'était pas un rat pour essayer de s'en convaincre mais c'était déjà beaucoup d'efforts, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se sentit perdu. Tom soupira, il y avait du boulot, il se dit qu'il demanderait à Minerva de l'aider sur ce coup. Et pendant que Cédric continuait à murmurer : "Je ne suis pas un rat, je ne suis pas rat" passait justement derrière eux deux amis qui avaient une discussion très sérieuse.

— Écoute, Peter, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester célibataire toute ma vie ...

— Mais enfin Drago, sois réaliste, je veux dire, tu es ... euh... affreu...humhum...sement timide !

— Je ne baisserai pas les bras ! Je refuse de me laisser abattre. J'irais lui avouer en face.

— Drago ... Je suis pas ... Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Tu en as une meilleure ? Elle a bien été sympa avec Cédric, non ? Alors elle peut être sympa avec moi !

— Ouais mais ... Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié de lui. Et puis c'est une sorte d'effet de mode de ce préoccuper de Cédric Diggory.

— Tsss ... ça veut dire que les Poufsouffles ont une chance, on doit la saisir Peter, profitons de ce que tu appelles " Effet de mode " !

Peter Pettigrow et Drago Malefoy, avec leur cravate jaune et noire, marchaient d'un bon pas en direction du château. Peter essayait de persuader son ami que ce qu'il allait faire était la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie mais en vain, le blond était prêt, ou en tout cas, il se croyait prêt. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la bibliothèque.

Entre les rayons, il y avait toujours les mêmes personnes. Sirius et Hermione qui travaillaient toujours avec acharnement; Minerva qui ne perdait pas de temps et prévoyait sa retenue du soir; Ginny qui cherchait toujours les joueurs de son équipe mais qui s'était arrêtée pour feuilleter une centième fois " Le Quidditch à travers les âges ". Et donc, nous pouvons rajouter Peter et Drago qui allèrent se cacher derrière le rayon des gros livres de métamorphoses pour observer avant d'agir. Drago murmura à son ami :

— Elle est avec Black ... Tu crois que cet intello essaye de la draguer à longueur de journée ? Pourquoi ils sont toujours ensemble ?

— Je sais pas ... Ils sont peut-être juste amis ... Tu sais, nous aussi on est toujours ensemble !

— Tu n'essayes pas de me draguer, hein ?

— Non.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, regarde-le, il lui caresse la main.

— Non, Drago, là, il essaye d'attraper un bout de parchemin et est obligé de pousser sa main pour y arriver.

— Donc il me faut du parchemin !

— Qu'est-ce que ... ? Drago ! Reviens, enfin !

Hermione leva la tête de sa copie et plissa les yeux en voyant Peter Pettigrow s'enfuir derrière Drago Malefoy qui se précipitait vers la sortie dans le but ultime d'aller chercher du parchemin pour pouvoir caresser incognito la main de Granger. Elle toussota, un peu étonnée et se remit au travail.

Au même moment, Ginny se rapprochait dangereusement de leur table et Sirius, qui l'avait vu du coin de l'œil, essayait de prévenir Hermione qu'elle ne devait surtout pas paniquer. La rousse s'arrêta encore une fois à leur table.

— Dites, vous sauriez pas où est Potter ?

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Tom disait donc vrai ! Ginny cherchait Potter, sûrement pour aller l'observer, lui et ses cheveux qui sentent bons. Sirius secoua la tête et demanda :

— Non, pourquoi tu le cherches ? Tes cheveux sont très bien.

Hermione hocha précipitamment la tête mais Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais pour le prévenir que l'entraînement à été déplacé !

— Tu ne pourrais pas le laisser venir demain ? Ce serait drôle !

— Black, je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux mais c'est notre attrapeur, on en a besoin, s'écria Ginny.

— Bah en fait, il pourrait s'entraîner tout seul, il a juste à attraper une petite balle ...

Ginny prit un air offusqué, répliqua que c'était elle la capitaine et qu'il n'avait rien à dire et s'en alla trouver Potter ailleurs. Sirius soupira et Hermione avait l'air pensive.

— Tu vois, elle le défend ...

Sirius acquiesça, vexé de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, depuis déjà deux ans, il essayait de faire virer Potter de l'équipe, en vain. Puis Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Dis Sirius, tu crois qu'elle m'aimerait mieux si je faisais partie de l'équipe ?

— Euh ...

Sirius fit une petite grimace et chercha les bons mots pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas voler et que ce serait extrêmement compliqué que Ginny apprécie un joueur mauvais, quoique Potter n'était pas extrêmement bon et que ... Mais il haussa juste les épaules, histoire de ne pas briser tous les espoirs de son amie qui, avec un petit sourire, s'était désormais mis en tête d'apprendre à voler correctement.

.

* * *

_J'ai bien conscience de l'absurdité de la chose ... Mais moi ça me faisait rire alors je vous le partage quand même ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question, sur ce, je vous laisse !_

_Et à bientôt pour la suite ^^_


	2. Chapitre 2

_(deux petits tours et puis s'en va)_

Ginny était donc sortie, cherchant James Potter dans tous les couloirs, sans penser qu'il puisse être à l'extérieur. Elle croisa néanmoins quelqu'un. Son propre frère, Ronald Weasley. Ron était à Serpentard. En effet, le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité avant de bafouiller ce qui semblait être le nom de cette maison. Mais tout laisse à penser qu'il l'y avait mis un peu au hasard car Ron ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Pour essayer toutefois de s'intégrer un peu, il tentait de devenir plus rusé, ambitieux et méchant. Sa famille avait été étonnée de voir ce changement s'opérer sur le plus jeune fils et avait décidé de le faire changer à nouveau. Cependant Ginevra en avait marre. Elle détestait le petit regard fourbe qu'avait son frère à présent et elle ne comptait plus sur lui pour quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'elle eût essayé de l'éviter, le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans le couloir avait tout simplement détruit tous ses espoirs. Ron et Ginny s'arrêtèrent donc l'un en face de l'autre et elle soupira.

— Salut Ronald.

— Tu vas bien, Ginevra ?

— Oui. Ronald, tu n'aurais pas vu James Potter par hasard ?

— Si, il est à la bibliothèque, Ginevra.

— J'en viens, Ronald, donc si tu essayais de m'envoyer y faire un tour pour perdre mon temps, c'est raté. Tu sais, de toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas cru, tu fais toujours ça.

— D'accord. Eh bien, il est dans le parc alors.

— Je suis pas idiote, Ronald, je sais aussi que tu viens de me dire le bon truc juste parce que tu penses que je ne vais pas te croire. Il faut encore que tu t'améliores pour être un vrai Serpentard.

Elle haussa les sourcils et continua sa route, laissant son frère en train de réfléchir et de se dire que sa sœur était décidément plus maline que lui. Il soupira, encore un coup raté et partit vers d'autres chemins.

Ginny marcha jusqu'au parc où elle trouva enfin James Potter et Severus Rogue, toujours assis tranquillement dans l'herbe en train d'écrire des choses dans leur carnet secret. Elle leur sourit et s'approcha d'eux.

— James, je te cherchais !

— Vraiment ? demanda James avec un petit sourire.

— Oui, vraiment ! J'ai déplacé l'entraînement de quidditch, il sera samedi.

— Parfait, merci Ginny !

Elle les regarda un instant en continuant à sourire. Severus haussa un sourcil.

— Tu as un problème de cheveux ?

Elle secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées.

— Non. Non. Non pas du tout. Je ...

— Oui ?

— Non rien. On se voit au dîner !

Elle se retourna et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant les deux garçons perplexes.

Pendant ce temps, Ron était retourné dans la salle commune des Serpentard dans le but de les observer pour mieux leur ressembler. Il regarda autour de lui et s'installa dans un fauteuil, pas très loin de la cheminée.

Dans la salle commune, il y avait Neville Londubat qui, contrarié par sa retenue, se défoulait sur un coussin en imaginant la tête de Minerva McGonagall à la place.

Il y avait aussi Cho Chang, une jolie élève très jolie et qui riait toujours très fort quand une de ses amies faisait une blague. Là, elle riait encore aux éclats parce que Vincent Crabbe avait dit que les cheveux de Cédric Diggory auraient bien besoin d'un soin des deux compères, Potter et Rogue. C'était vraiment très drôle.

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle n'étaient pas les meilleures amies de Cho mais il n'y avait pas tant que ça d'autres filles à Serpentard qui faisaient des blagues amusantes. Cho avait toujours ce besoin irrépressible de rire, cela lui arrivait même en cours, ce qui était un peu embêtant, notamment en Botanique mais heureusement pour elle, parfois, elle réussissait à se retenir de rire. Il faut aussi préciser que Vincent et Gregory étaient deux filles vraiment hilarantes et surtout idiotes et chaque mot qu'elles prononçaient étaient ainsi une source intarissable de moquerie et Cho adorait ça.

Mais Ron ne trouva pas réellement d'inspiration en tous ceux qui étaient là. Il soupira, affligé par le spectacle plutôt déroutant de cette salle commune. Au fond, il ne voulait pas vraiment devenir comme eux, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Ne devait-il pas absolument s'adapter à cette situation qu'il vivait déjà depuis maintes années ? La tête remplie de questions et d'interrogations et de doutes, il ressortit de la salle commune, croisant sur son passage une très jolie fille, elle aussi, qu'il trouva instantanément différente des autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas tout le temps en train de ricaner. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Ron sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

— Tu peux me laisser passer, poil de carotte ?

Ron passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux mais ne fit pas de pas sur le côté. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui l'intéressait vraiment à cet endroit. La fille finit donc par le pousser pour pouvoir passer. Ron, un peu hébété ne releva pas l'offense et continua sa route droit vers le mur qu'il se prit au passage.

Lavande Brown jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et fit un petit sourire. Elle aimait bien ce Weasley, il était mignon, absolument risible et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle trouvait un certain charme à sa couleur de cheveux flamboyante. Elle entra cependant sans se prendre de mur dans la salle commune et fonça directement sur Neville Londubat. Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle et se reçut une merveilleuse gifle. Elle exprima son mécontentement :

— Londubat ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de croire que tu es le meilleur partout ? Tu dois faire plus attention ... Tu es encore en retenue à ce que j'ai entendu ! Je veux des explications.

— Mais c'est la faute à McGonagall !

— Je m'en fiche ! Tu vas encore enlever des points à la maison et on va encore perdre.

— Mais les Gryffondor en perdent aussi ...

— Je m'en fiche ! répéta-t-elle en prenant le coussin à l'effigie de Minerva McGonagall et en le frappant avec, elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle aujourd'hui.

— Mais ...

— Va faire tes devoirs !

Neville, penaud, recula et alla faire ses devoirs docilement. En effet, Lavande était la préfète de Serpentard et elle tenait à ce que tout soit parfait dans sa maison. Elle ne supportait pas que les élèves fassent n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'ils étaient méchants ou fourbes ou plus rusés que les autres. Elle soupira et monta dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de métamorphose, histoire de faire aussi gagner des points à la noble maison Serpentard et elle alla à la bibliothèque où il se passait décidément beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

Dans la bibliothèque, donc, Drago et Peter étaient de retour avec un rouleau de parchemin sous le bras.

— Tu comptes t'y prendre comment, au juste, Drago ?

— J'ai un plan.

Peter hocha la tête en faisant la moue. Les plans de Malefoy étaient rarement d'une extrême subtilité. Alors, il s'écarta légèrement de son ami pour se désolidariser totalement de lui car Drago s'apprêtait à lancer son parchemin vers la table de Granger et Black. Mais Lavande Brown passa juste au mauvais moment et par une mystérieuse malchance, elle reçut le parchemin en pleine figure. Elle s'exclama, déjà de mauvaise humeur et surprise, ce qui n'arrangeait rien :

— Ah ! Qui a fait ça ?

Elle se tourna dans la direction de Drago, qui avait l'air confus. Elle ne fut pas la seule à se tourner vers lui, il sentit le regard étonné d'Hermione et celui définitivement moqueur de Sirius. Peter était déjà à trois mètres derrière et semblait s'intéresser à un livre sur les sortilèges en temps de pluie. Lavande avança lentement mais sûrement vers le blondinet, elle avait l'air folle de rage. Drago déglutit et recula de plus en plus rapidement en s'emmêlant dans ses excuses :

— Je suis désolé... Pardon... Il m'a échappé des mains... Je n'ai pas fait expr... Gloups.

Lavande venait de pointer sa baguette vers lui et rien ne semblait moins la déranger que de lancer un maléfice sur un Poufsouffle. Elle commença son incantation quand quelqu'un s'interposa.

— Brown, arrête d'attaquer des Poufsouffle. Ta maison risque de le payer cher.

— C'est toi qui payera cher, Granger !

Lavande rangea sa baguette et sortit de la bibliothèque, encore plus énervée qu'avant. Comme si les idioties de ceux de sa maison ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que tous les autres soient pareils.

Drago avait des paillettes dans les yeux, il regardait Hermione avec un grand sourire et presque de la bave au coin de la bouche. La Gryffondor lui fit un petit sourire et dit :

— C'est vraiment injuste, tu n'as même pas fait exprès, les Serpentard comme elle n'ont vraiment aucune pitié.

— ... Je ... Ou-oui. Merci beaucoup.

— Mais il faut absolument que tu apprennes à te défendre tout seul par contre parce que ...

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car le Poufsouffle blond venait d'approcher sa main de la sienne et était en train de la lui caresser. Elle l'ôta vivement, surprise et recula avec des yeux étonnés. Drago fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il encore tout gâché ? Hermione alla se rasseoir à côté de Sirius qui était mort de rire et se moquait ouvertement du petit Malefoy et de tous ses espoirs partis en fumée. Elle aussi semblait se retenir de rire. Drago baissa la tête et rejoignit Peter qui lui tapa l'épaule dans un geste amical.

— C'est pas grave, mon pote, déjà elle t'a défendu.

— Oui mais elle a pas trop aimé que je lui caresse sa main ...

— Peut-être que tu aurais dû attendre un peu... En tout cas, c'est ... C'est déjà un bon ... début. Elle aurait pu ne rien faire du tout.

Drago renifla en hochant la tête. Et ils se mirent tous les deux en marche vers la sortie, parce qu'au fond les livres de métamorphose ne sont pas vraiment passionnant, et ceux sur les sortilèges en temps de pluie non plus. Mais Sirius ne put pas se retenir et éclata de rire bruyamment, Hermione ricanait derrière son livre. Drago jeta un regard dans leur direction et croisa les yeux moqueurs de Black, il rougit et continua son chemin pour rapidement atteindre la sortie. Il avait l'intention de marcher tout droit vers la tour d'astronomie et de sauter mais son ami Peter le rattrapa en trottinant.

— Drago ! Attends-moi, j'ai des petites jambes ... Oh, il faut pas le prendre comme ça !

— Mais tu as vu, ils se moquaient de moi. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rattraper le coup. Je suis nul. Vraiment nul. Nul nul nul.

— Arrête un peu, on croirait entendre Diggory !

— Il faut peut-être que je lui demande conseil. Viens, il est dans le parc.

Et Drago changea de direction pour aller vers Diggory. Toujours avec Tom Jedusor, il était en train de faire des exercices pour avoir plus confiance en lui. De loin, on pouvait se poser de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi Cédric était en train d'essayer de tenir sur une seule jambe en chantant, pas très bien, une chanson des Bizarr'sisters ? Pourquoi récitait-il par moment des citations de sages chinois ? Pourquoi faisait-il des sortes de câlins aux arbres ? La prochaine étape serait-elle de plonger dans le lac pour aller faire un câlin au calmar géant ? Ce sont des questions que tout le monde qui passait par là se posait mais Drago se demandait plutôt comment cela allait-il, à lui, petit blond qu'il était, l'aider à conquérir l'amour de sa vie. Il s'arrêta devant Tom qui lui fit un petit sourire. Derrière, Peter courait, il avait des petites jambes et s'était fait distancer par le Malefoy, qui l'avait un peu oublié. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, tout essoufflé, auprès de Tom Jedusor.

— Les garçons. Drago, Peter, tout va bien ?

— Non ! Tom, j'ai besoin de ton aide, hurla presque Drago, au désespoir.

Cédric, surpris d'entendre des cris, en tomba. Il était en équilibre et était encore fragile. Voilà qui n'allait pas vraiment l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui.

— Calme-toi, Drago. Explique-moi la situation. Calmement. C'est très important d'être calme. N'est-ce pas Ced ? fit Tom Jedusor avec un sourire rassurant.

— J'ai un gros problème ! Je me sens nul nul nul et j'ai besoin de ... De ... Tu sais, de ... Me sentir un peu mieux.

— Je connais bien ça, articula Diggory, c'est difficile mais Tom est excellent ! Vraiment super, il m'aide beaucoup. Oh ! Tom ! Tu ne pourrais pas nous faire un petit atelier de confiance en soi avec Drago et Peter.

— Mais moi ... Moi, ça va. Je ... Je suis bien, bafouilla ce dernier.

Tom hocha la tête avec gravité, il plissa les yeux et ajouta :

— Bien, les garçons. Je vois bien que vous vous sentez un peu rejetés. Mais surtout, il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez faire. Soyez forts. Je serai là pour vous aider mais il faudra surtout que vous arriviez à vous débrouiller tout seul ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?

— Mais... Tom, je ne suis pas ...

— Peter Pettigrow, tu l'es, crois moi, et il faut que ça cesse !

Tom Jedusor était bien décidé à aider tout le monde. C'était sa mission, faire le bien, il avait toujours préféré être gentil que méchant. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment certains comme Londubat pouvaient être si malveillants avec les autres élèves. Surtout avec les Pousfouffle, les pauvres étaient les plus vulnérables. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il demande s'il pouvait créer un club. Dans ce cas, il faudrait aussi trouver un nom. Il avait déjà quelques idées qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Les _Mange-la-mort_, ceux qui vaincront la mort et seront plus fort que les méchants. Pensif, Tom commença à donner des conseils à la petite bande de Poufsouffle.

.

* * *

_Bon, ça va, vous tenez le coup ?  
Les problèmes de temps peuvent donner la nausée et faire tourner la tête. (Comme un__ time-turner, haha, sauf que c'est un tête-turner ... wow arrêtez moi !)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_(Merlin, je teste le time-turner, ça tourne mal !)_

A l'autre bout du parc, vers les serres, Minerva et Neville marchaient d'un même pas mais en prenant soin de laisser au moins dix bons mètres entre eux. On pouvait entendre des cris qui sortaient déjà des serres. Ça n'avait rien de rassurant, tout le monde savait que le professeur Lestrange donnait les pires punitions de tout l'établissement et même de toute l'Ecosse. D'autant plus qu'elle était particulièrement inventive et appréciait tester de nouvelles choses à infliger aux élèves. Les deux le savaient très bien et ils redoutaient fortement l'heure qui allait suivre. Ils entrèrent avec tant de d'appréhension dans la serre numéro cinq qu'ils en oublièrent même de se jeter des regards assassins et des sorts dans la figure. Le professeur Lestrange leur lança un regard carnassier en les voyant et leur sauta presque dessus, délaissant sa jeune victime, un pauvre Serdaigle de première année qui se débattait avec une mandragore.

— McGonagall et Londubat. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Suivez-moi, mes plantes carnivores vous attendent. Les Bittercrescent et les Agonysia sont toutes excitées, elles aiment beaucoup la chaire humaine ...

Minerva déglutit mais elle était prête, elle s'était préparée et avait appris des sorts de toutes les sortes pour se défendre dans la serre. Neville, lui, était à la fois concentré et énervé, il avait peur et rien ne l'agaçait plus que de devoir être là à cause de cette idiote de Minerva.

Ils entrèrent dans la serre et observèrent autour d'eux. Un frisson parcourut Minerva et Neville, le même frisson, ils échangèrent un regard et Neville pensa à quelque chose. Ils allaient devoir être soudés juste pour l'heure parce que sinon, ils ne pourraient pas survivre longtemps.

— McGonagall ? Je te propose un truc, dit-il quand le professeur ferma la porte derrière eux. Il faut ... C'est douloureux de le dire ... Mais il faut qu'on unisse nos forces.

— Tu aurais peur Londubat ?

— Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ...

— Si tu avoues que tu flippes ta race, je veux bien.

Minerva avait un petit sourire mesquin. Elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, d'autant plus que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise mais elle se délectait de voir la tête de Neville quand il voyait toutes ces plantes qui claquaient des dents, impatientes. Il soupira et dit difficilement :

— Bien. J'ai un peu peur.

— Tu flippes ta race devant des plantes.

— Je ...

— Allez Londubat, on va pas y passer toute l'heure !

— Je flippe grave. J'aime pas les plantes.

Minerva afficha un petit sourire satisfait et leva sa baguette.

— C'est bon Londubat, on peut s'entraider.

Neville fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment peur des plantes, c'était un fait, il n'avait jamais aimer la botanique mais il était encore plus fourbe que ça.

C'était l'heure de manger, non seulement pour les plantes carnivores. Tous les élèves, qui n'étaient pas en retenue, se dirigeaient à présent vers la Grande Salle.

Lily 2 retrouva Lily 1 et elles allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, non loin de Black et Granger qui avaient déjà commencé à manger. Sirius leur adressa un sourire et dit :

— Salut les filles ! On pensait faire une soirée révision ce soir avec Hermione pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, ça vous dit ?

— Dans la salle commune ? demanda Lily 1.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit Lily 2, je viendrais peut-être. Il faut que je demande aussi à Potter et Rogue s'ils ont fait ce que je leur avais demandé.

Hermione fit la grimace. Elle aussi était donc en relation avec Potter... Elle ne trouvait vraiment pas du tout ce que les filles lui trouvaient. D'ailleurs, Ginny venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui fit instantanément rougir Hermione qui se cacha derrière ses cheveux bouclés et très utiles pour ça.

Elle avait néanmoins une bonne raison de détester ce Potter. Il avait été horriblement arrogant et injurieux avec elle et ce, dès le premier jour de classe de leur première année. En effet, ils s'étaient mis à côté, simplement parce qu'ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre et alors James lui avait renversé volontairement, de ce qu'elle en savait, son encrier sur ses affaires. Autrement dit, il lui avait non seulement gâché sa journée mais elle n'avait pas pu réviser ses cours qui étaient pleins d'encre et elle avait sali tout son sac ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait été à la risée de tout le monde puisque tout le monde, lancés par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, et cet imbécile de Potter, avait ri de bon cœur à son malheur. La seule qui avait été sympathique était Ginny qui, trouvant cela absolument regrettable, l'avait aidée à tout nettoyer et lui avait prêté ses notes pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop perdue pour le cours suivant.

Cela dit, cela explique quelque peu la répulsion que Hermione éprouvait pour Potter, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains de penser qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop rancunière puisque cette histoire datait de quelques années déjà. Mais cela avait donc eu pour résultat une haine profonde pour le garçon qui appréciait beaucoup trop les cheveux pour ne pas être trichophile. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être se venger un jour en lançant une méchante rumeur sur lui. Elle avait décidément beaucoup de choses à faire...

Ginny, quant à elle, s'installa en face de James Potter, à côté de Lily 2 et Hermione lui lança un regard en coin, vexée qu'elle ne se soit pas assise à la place à côté d'elle. Finalement, la brillante sorcière se concentra sur son assiette remplie de désespoir. Sirius lui adressa un regard de compassion et ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation entre Weasley et Potter.

— Pour le prochain match contre Serpentard, il faudra vraiment faire attention, leur nouvel attrapeur est excellent il paraît ! annonçait Ginny avec passion.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? demanda James, la bouche pleine, ce qui fit grimacer Sirius.

— Laggen. Cormacmac Laggen. Il a l'air d'un imbécile mais je crois qu'il est plutôt agile. En tout cas, tu devrais te méfier de lui.

— Ah, c'est le garçon aux cheveux drus ? demanda Rogue, intervenant dans la conversation. Il aurait bien besoin d'un shampoing ou d'un soin aux feuilles de Figuier d'Abyssinie.

— C'est vrai, ou d'une solution à base de sève de braillantine, dit James pensivement avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Ginny.

— Alors, il va vraiment falloir qu'on discute d'une stratégie pour tu ne le laisses pas attraper le vif d'or.

James soupira, à vrai dire, il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch mais il avait toujours peur d'être décoiffé en descendant de balai et il préférait parler de sa véritable passion, la coiffure. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire ce geste séduisant. Ginny paraissait totalement absorbée par un schéma de stratégie qu'elle était en train de gribouiller sur un bout de parchemin, Severus prenait des notes dans leur carnet secret, qu'ils avaient caché derrière la couverture d'un vieux manuel de potion, Lily 1 et Lily 2 discutaient avec Sirius et James croisa le regard terriblement noir d'Hermione.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Normalement, les filles n'avaient pas ce genre de réaction quant il passait avec beaucoup de charme sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux mais elle, elle semblait folle de rage. Pourtant, il avait essayé d'être ami avec elle mais elle n'avait pas compris sa blague un jour et il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement le même humour. En plus, Granger avait des cheveux incroyablement fourchus et crépus, une horreur rien qu'à regarder. Si elle avait été gentille avec lui, il lui aurait peut-être offert une lotion de Lissenplis, qui avait été créée par son grand-père. Les Potter, passionnés de cheveux de père en fils. Mais comme elle était particulièrement désagréable, il ne lui avait pas fait profiter.

Hermione avait bien croisé le regard de Potter et tentait de le tuer rien qu'en le fixant mais elle échoua. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre sa baguette plutôt mais elle fut perturbée par l'arrivée de Tom Jedusor près de leur table. Il toussota :

— Ahem ... Salut les Gryffons ! Vous ne sauriez pas où est Minerva ? J'ai un truc à lui demander.

— Elle est en retenue avec Londubat, elle doit être dans les serres, la pauvre ..., répondit Sirius en grimaçant.

— Avec Londubat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le Préfet-en-chef.

— Elle a voulu lui faire payer sa malfaisance, vu comment il parle aux Poufsouffle, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, ajouta Lily 2 avant de remarquer qu'il y avait justement le petit groupe nouvellement surnommé Les Mange-la-mort et essentiellement composé de Poufsouffle juste derrière Tom. Ah, salut Cédric, ça va mieux ?

— Je ... Ou-oui, ça va. Tom est incroyable !

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est, déclara Lily 1 en souriant, notre Préfet-en-chef est merveilleux. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne toujours de ne pas te voir avec une fille accrochée au bras.

— Oh, arrête de le draguer, Lily ! s'exclama Lily 2 en riant et donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son double.

— Allez, les filles, vous savez bien que mon cœur ne se laisse pas facilement prendre, dit Tom Jedusor d'une voix calme et profonde. Je vais aller voir si Minerva s'en sort. A bientôt !

Il s'en alla, laissant les Poufsouffle aller manger à leur propre table. Drago rougit en croisant le regard d'Hermione et se prit les pieds dans le bord du banc quand il se souvint comment elle s'était moquée de lui. Peter le poussa légèrement vers l'avant pour qu'il arrête de baver devant elle, ne bloque pas le passage et ne se ridiculise pas encore tout seul. Sirius remarqua la scène avec amusement et murmura à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie :

— On dirait bien qu'il ne s'en est pas remis ...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, consciente de blesser ce jeune Malefoy mais son cœur à elle était déjà pris par une personne qui ne le savait pas. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux Lily qui se chamaillaient et leur demanda :

— Dites-moi, vous avez l'air particulièrement intéressées par Jedusor, je me trompe ?

Lily 1 fit un sourire innocent et Lily 2 leva les yeux au ciel. James et Severus regardaient la scène se dérouler avec une pointe de jalousie qui leur transperçait le cœur. Lily 1 secoua ses beaux cheveux roux et dit :

— Tom est particulièrement intéressant.

— Oui, il est intéressant, intelligent, plutôt pas mal physiquement et honnêtement, c'est un grand sorcier, confirma Lily 2.

— S'il y en a bien un qui fera de grandes choses plus tard, c'est Tom Jedusor, renchérit la première.

— Hermione aussi, tu feras certainement de grandes choses.

L'intervention de Ginny en faveur d'Hermione était exceptionnelle. La brune avait le sentiment que son coeur chavirait, se noyait de bonheur et revivait ensuite. Elle avait arrêté de respirer, c'est Sirius qui la fit réagir en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Lily² regardaient Hermione avec un sourire gentil.

— Moi ? Je ne ... je ne sais pas ce que ... Toi tu feras une excellente joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle..., bafouilla Hermione, légèrement confuse et rougissante.

— J'aimerais beaucoup.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, l'une avec passion et l'autre avec beaucoup d'amitié. C'est James qui brisa l'instant magique en disant :

— De toute façon, Tom Jedusor, il finira chauve.

Ginny se tourna vers lui et éclata de rire, brisant le cœur d'Hermione qui se leva et quitta la table, ne pouvant plus contrôler ses émotions une seconde de plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celle-là ? demanda Rogue, en levant le nez de son carnet secret.

— Je sais pas, elle est bizarre Granger, non ? dit James avec un regard mesquin.

— Potter, parle pas mal d'Hermione ou tu le regretteras ! s'écria Sirius en se levant du banc un peu brutalement.

— Hé ! Calmez-vous, essaya Lily 1 en vain.

— Quoi Black ? T'es amoureux de Granger, c'est ça ?

— On est ami ! répondit Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

— Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme si tu l'étais ? répliqua Potter.

Ginny soupira, ne comprenant rien aux garçons et essaya de les séparer avant qu'ils ne se blessent. Le pire ce serait qu'il lui manque deux joueurs pour le prochain match.

— Merlin Potter, arrête de faire le fier devant les Lily, on sait tous que tu en pinces pour elles. Ou alors tu passes autant de temps avec Severus parce que tu l'aimes lui aussi ?

— Black, tu vas me le payer !

Lily et Lily se levèrent et attrapèrent chacune un des bras de Sirius pour le calmer pendant que Ginny s'occupait de faire rasseoir James. Au loin, Hermione avait regardé la scène et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle savait que Sirius essayait de la protéger mais en même temps, voir Ginny en train d'essayer de calmer cet abruti de Potter la rendait toute triste. Mais tout de même, elle avait dit qu'elle ferait sûrement de grandes choses, ça voulait dire qu'au moins, la rousse savait qu'Hermione existait et encore mieux, qu'elle n'était pas idiote. Mitigée, Hermione fila à la bibliothèque pour se calmer.

Un autre qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, Drago Malefoy. Il s'était levé par instinct parce qu'il voulait défendre sa bien-aimée mais il s'était rassis avec un regard sombre quand Sirius l'avait fait à sa place. Il se releva quand il se rappela les paroles sages de Tom : "Pense toujours au positif et le soleil éclairera ta journée". Il essaya de voir le positif, faillit échouer à la tâche en se rasseyant quand tout d'un coup, il se leva une nouvelle fois en s'exclamant :

— J'ai un plan !

Peter soupira, secouant la tête. Il connaissait en général les plans de Drago, il savait que ça n'allait pas marcher avant même de savoir en quoi il consistait. Mais en bon ami, il leva la tête vers le blond qui avait les yeux étincelants d'idées, de médiocres idées mais c'était déjà ça (vive la pensée positive). Cédric à côté d'eux haussa un sourcil :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drago ?

— Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, elle va toujours à la bibliothèque quand il y a un problème, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant déjà à grands pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Diggory à Pettigrow en regardant Malefoy partir vers l'amour de sa vie.

— Il va sûrement se ridiculiser encore un peu plus, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça ..., grogna Peter avec des yeux tristes en bougeant ses légumes dans son assiette.

— Allez, Peter ! Nous sommes les Mange-la-mort, on ne peut pas le laisser affronter ça tout seul !

Sur ces mots, Cédric Diggory se leva, tout plein d'une nouvelle énergie. L'énergie positive de l'amitié. C'est beau, tel un rayon de soleil dans la vie. Et il prit le bras de Peter pour aller rattraper le blondinet au cœur rebondissant dans la poitrine.


	4. Chapitre 4

_(trois tours devraient suffire ? Un, deux, trois, quatre ...)_

Pendant que les trois Mange-la-mort partaient en mission vers la bibliothèque, leur maître penseur, Tom Jedusor, se dirigeait vers les Serres où Minerva et Neville étaient toujours enfermés et se débattaient, avec beaucoup de style cependant, contre des plantes carnivores. Tom était à peine arrivé devant la porte qu'il vit avec stupeur, la porte s'ouvrir et laisser passer une Minerva McGonagall folle de rage qui pointait sa baguette en direction de ladite porte en hurlant :

— Londubat ! Comment as-tu pu oser ? Me trahir d'une telle manière, ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi tellement tu es un crétin sans cervelle ! Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne assurance parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être aussi clémente la prochaine fois !

Jedusor, en bon Préfet-en-chef, étouffa un cri de surprise avant de très professionnellement essayer d'aller calmer la situation. Tout problème a une solution, il suffit de trouver la lumière et de s'en servir pour faire le bien. Mais un Neville Londubat sortit lui aussi de la Serre avec un sourire mauvais et l'air d'avoir passé trois jours dans la jungle si on comptait le nombre de feuilles qu'il avait dans ses cheveux devenus hirsutes.

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'attaquer dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure, tu m'as cherché, McGonagall, me voilà !

Tom vit le Serpentard lever sa baguette en direction de son amie, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer d'une telle manière. Avant même que les deux ne le remarquent, il s'interposa, lançant un sort de bouclier entre les deux ennemis. Il cria, essayant de les raisonner :

— Du calme, vous deux ! La violence ne mène à rien, baissez vos baguettes immédiatement !

— Dégage, sale ami des Poufsouffle, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux à toujours essayer de faire ton intéressant !

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! s'écria Minerva en se rapprochant de Tom qui lui lança un regard calme.

— Non, Minerva, laisse-le. Tu sais très bien qu'il est simplement jaloux car il ne parvient pas à avoir de bons amis comme moi. Vous devriez discuter paisiblement tous les deux, je ne crois pas que votre retenue est finie. Peut-être, Londubat, que tu mérites une autre retenue pour comprendre à quel point tu te trompes de chemin... J'ai l'impression que tu t'enfonces de plus en plus dans les méandres sombres de la magie noire.

— Arrête tes discours à la noix, Jedusor ! Je ne discuterais pas avec elle, elle est insupportable !

— Alors attends-toi à recevoir une convocation pour une retenue, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Neville.

— Bien, j'en ai rien à faire de toute façon !

Et Neville s'en alla en un élégant mouvement de cape. Minerva soupira, véritablement énervée. Tom se tourna vers elle avec un regard inquiet, il lui tapota l'épaule et lui demanda gentiment :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— On était en retenue parce que le Professeur Lestrange m'avait surprise en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas embêter Diggory et ... Il a ... Enfin, on s'était dit qu'on survivrait mieux en s'entraidait pour une fois et ...

—Quelle excellente initiative !

— Mais il n'a pas respecté l'accord et m'a envoyé un géranium dentu dans la figure. Heureusement, j'ai pu réagir suffisamment rapidement pour ne pas être blessée mais j'étais si énervée qu'il ose, de cette manière, me poignarder dans le dos ...

— Merci Merlin, tu n'as rien. Votre retenue est terminée au moins ?

Minerva hocha la tête en remettant bien sa cravate. Au moins, il avait attendu la fin de leur travail pour agir. Ils avaient dû se débattre pour rempoter des Agonysia et des Bittercrescent, deux espèces très dangereuses. L'écossaise en gardait la marque d'une morsure au doigt mais Tom ne le remarqua pas, sinon, il lui aurait dit d'aller directement à l'infirmerie alors que Minerva avait juste besoin de manger un petit peu avant d'aller finir tous ses devoirs. Ils marchèrent en direction du château tous les deux, discutant du grand projet de groupe de soutien aux Poufsouffle. Minerva était très enthousiaste à cette idée, elle lui dit qu'elle essaierait de participer mais qu'elle était déjà occupée par beaucoup de choses. Elle lui parla de son projet à elle, de réussir à devenir un animagus avant la fin de l'année. Il lui dit qu'il la soutiendrait autant qu'il pourrait. Arrivés dans le Hall, ils se regardèrent en souriant et Minerva dit :

— En tout cas, merci beaucoup Tom pour m'avoir défendue. Tu es un excellent Préfet-en-Chef !

— Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, répondit-il en souriant avec modestie. Mais j'ai une partenaire toute aussi excellente, ajouta-t-il en la désignant.

— Oh, tu sais ... Je ne sais pas si je mérite ce rôle. J'ai un peu de mal à rester calme quand je suis confrontée à des personnes comme Londubat. Heureusement que tu es là quand même !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Londubat m'énerve aussi beaucoup. C'était très courageux de ta part de l'affronter aussi directement. Je pense qu'il y est plus sensible qu'à mes discours ...

— Tes discours sont très efficaces et ils ont le mérite de ne pas te mettre dans des situations difficiles comme moi.

— Tu t'en sors toujours très bien, crois-moi.

Et derrière eux, brisant ce doux instant plein de compliments qui serait décrit par un doux rose pâle si l'on devait associer une couleur à une scène, arriva en courant Peter Pettigrow, les cheveux humides de transpiration collés sur son front pourtant déjà un peu dégarni. Il était essoufflé et il lui fallut bien deux minutes avant de réussir à s'exprimer :

— Drago est en train de faire la pire erreur de sa vie ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à l'arrêter !

Alarmés, les deux préfets-en chef échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête pour confirmer qu'ils allaient intervenir. Peter soupira de soulagement et tous les trois se mirent en route vers la bibliothèque où il se passait encore des choses incroyables alors que pourtant, le lieu est censé être calme et paisible. Il faut dire que le bibliothécaire était pour le moins papillonnant et peu regardant sur les bavardages. Lui-même était quelqu'un d'assez particulier et seule sa fille parvenait à vraiment le comprendre quand il partait un peu trop loin.

A la Bibliothèque, Drago Malefoy avait embarqué Cédric Diggory dans son grand plan pour conquérir Hermione Granger, celle qui toujours ravivait la flamme de son cœur. Il lui expliqua avec force détail ce qu'il avait prévu. Attentif, Diggory hochait la tête, toujours en essayant d'être tout à fait positif. Tom serait fier de lui, pensa-t-il.

— Alors, tu vois, elle est à cette table, il faut que discrètement, on s'approche d'elle, par exemple, en faisant semblant de chercher un livre sur les potions à effet long dans l'étagère à côté d'elle.

—Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de potion ?

— Absolument pas, je m'intéresse uniquement à cette déesse vivante. Alors à ce moment là, on fait comme si Peeves nous attaquait et on se met à faire comme si j'étais vraiment blessé et toi, tu fais comme si tu t'inquiétais. Elle va réagir et elle va venir à mon secours. Alors là, je ferais comme si je tombais dans les pommes et tu crieras qu'il faut me faire du bouche-à-bouche mais tu en es incapable car tu ... Tu ... On va dire que tu paniques tellement que tu fais une crise d'angoisse et tu te mets à sangloter, comme si tu perdais tes moyens. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Oui, je crois que je vois à peu près, je connais plutôt bien les ...

— Et alors, le coupa Drago totalement emporté dans son élan, elle va être obligée de me faire du bouche-à-bouche et je l'embrasserai enfin ! Elle comprendra que je suis l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle ne peut que m'épouser, c'est son destin.

— D'accord.

Pour dire vrai, Cédric n'avait pas tout compris, il avait un peu l'impression que Drago allait à sa perte, ce qui était certainement le cas. Après que Peter soit parti en courant, il s'était inquiété pour son ami aux cheveux blonds et brillants tels des gallions dans un coffre-fort à Gringotts. Mais Drago avait tellement d'espoir dans les yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Le Malefoy le prit par la manche et le traîna jusqu'à l'étagère sur les livres de potions à long effet.

Soudain, avec un jeu digne d'un acteur qui aurait fait une bonne semaine de théâtre dans une troupe amateur de bas étage, il s'effondra, criant d'agonie :

— Ah ! Non, Peeves, ne fais pas ça, je ... Ah, je faillis, je ... Je tombe ! (Il tomba avec un mouvement de cape impressionnant.) Je ... Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je ... Au secours !

Cédric le regarda faire et se tortiller par terre avec une grimace, représentant sa panique. Puis le Poufsouffle toujours debout ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire pour l'aider, jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait relevé la tête de son livre sur les techniques de quidditch pour les billes en quidditch. Mais elle n'avait pas réagi comme prévu alors Drago continuait à grogner qu'il souffrait beaucoup tout en tapant la cheville de Cédric sous la table pour qu'il joue son rôle. Alors Diggory s'écria, d'un ton peu crédible mais déjà, il fit un effort considérable :

— Ah, Drago est blessé ! Que faire ? Je ... Je ... Je ... Je n'ai pas de permis de soin aux premiers secours ! A l'aide !

Drago soupira et continua à se plaindre. Sa bien-aimée plissa les yeux, se demandant pourquoi ils faisaient ça tous les deux, ça l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son apprentissage purement théorique du Quidditch, qui était tout à fait le début de son plan de conquête de Sa Ginny, sa muse aux cheveux de feu. Elle se remit à penser à elle et ignora Drago, qui allait bientôt commencer à pleurer pour de vrai.

Soudain, Tom Jedusor, Minerva McGonagall et Peter Pettigrow firent irruption dans le champ de vision de Drago qui fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami, qui n'en serait bientôt plus un s'il continuait, revenir avec les deux Préfets-en-chef qui n'étaient pas censés intervenir dans son plan. Son plan qui coulait de plus en plus profondément dans les abîmes du ridicule. Le blondinet était indéniablement déçu, il continua à geindre par terre, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mal mais souffrant tout de même de ne pas avoir réussi à capter l'attention de sa belle. Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Minerva qui semblait inquiète, puis elle en jeta un à Tom qui s'était accroupi près du Poufsouffle agonisant. La brune posa son livre sur les techniques de Quidditch et commenta :

— Il s'est blessé, certainement mordu par un livre ou alors il s'est coupé le doigt avec une page. Peu importe, il fait un peu trop de bruit, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, s'il pouvait crier ailleurs ce serait ...

— Chut ! l'enjoignit Peter en se glissant vers elle avec un regard paniqué. Ne dis rien de méchant où il va partir dans une véritable crise, bien pire que celle-là. Pire que tout, ajouta-t-il avec de la peur dans la voix. Tu comprends ?

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle avait compris que Drago essayait d'attirer son attention et qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et qu'il ne voyait pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle haussa les épaules, reprenant son livre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Tom, pendant ce temps relevait Drago qui était d'une couleur étonnamment vive, qui contrastait avec sa pâleur habituelle. Le Serdaigle essaya de raisonner le Poufsouffle, à l'aide de sa sagesse et de sa positive attitude :

— Voyons Drago, il ne faut pas se mettre dans un tel état. Respire, nous allons sortir d'ici pour ne pas déranger ceux qui travaillent et tu vas tout m'expliquer. Tu iras bien, crois moi.

Drago hocha la tête en reniflant. Il se sentait pathétiquement nul, humilié même. Il tourna le dos à Hermione, qui de toute façon avait repris sa lecture qui était plus importante à ses yeux, pour qu'elle ne le voie pas dans un état si pitoyable, alors qu'en vérité, elle l'avait tout de même vu se rouler par terre en espérant un bouche-à-bouche. Autrement dit, il avait déjà atteint un point de non retour. Tom sortit de la bibliothèque en soutenant Drago par le bras alors que Cédric avait pris l'autre. Peter, lui, restait un peu à l'écart parce qu'il était très intéressé par les livres de potions à long effet. Minerva s'assit à la table d'Hermione et osant la déranger dans sa lecture, lui dit :

— Tu sais, Hermione, je crois que tu plais beaucoup à ce jeune Malefoy.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione avec ironie. Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

— C'est dommage pour lui qu'il ne soit pas ton genre.

Hermione leva la tête de son livre pour de bon. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil audit livre qui pouvait être révélateur, elle fit un sourire gêné et bredouilla :

— Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Eh bien, tu préfères les bruns un peu mystérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Sirius, non ?

Minerva avait l'impression de toucher juste parce qu'Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle secoua et hocha la tête simultanément. C'était révélateur de son hésitation, devait-elle laisser les gens penser cela ou leur montrer que ce n'était tout simplement pas le type "homme tout court" qui l'intéressait mais plutôt rousse merveilleusement flamboyante ? Cherchant en vain ses mots, elle abandonna, ce qui permit à la préfète-en-chef d'ajouter :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. En tout cas, c'est un très bon joueur de Quidditch, acheva-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil et en pointant le livre du doigt.

Hermione allait protester quand le bibliothécaire débarqua à leur table. C'était un homme blond avec des cheveux très longs qui n'étaient pas souvent peignés. On disait de lui qu'il était fou et qu'il croyait en des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il se disait aussi que cela venait de sa frustration de n'avoir jamais été accepté comme Rédacteur à la Gazette des Sorciers et d'avoir fait couler son propre magazine, lancé en édition libre et ayant eu un succès très marginal, uniquement chez les membres de sa famille. Ainsi, il avait décidé de devenir bibliothécaire pour conseiller aux jeunes élèves de Poudlard des lectures réellement intéressantes. Il avait ajouté un rayon Nargoles et Joncheruines ainsi qu'un rayon pour les bienfaits des bijoux pour les sorciers (où on retrouve notamment le célèbre livre : Fabriquez vos propres colliers en bouchon de bierraubeurre tout en en buvant !).

Xenophilius Lovegood, ce cher bibliothécaire s'était donc approché furtivement des deux jeunes filles et leur dit d'une voix lente et tremblante, qui faisait un peu peur aux première année mais certainement pas aux habitués de la bibliothèque comme elles :

— Vous devriez faire attention toutes les deux, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes infestées de Joncheruines. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de dormir en pensant à manger du chocolat ? Si c'est le cas, ça ne doit plus se reproduire, ça les attire...

Sa voix résonna. Les deux élèves de Gryffondor hochèrent la tête en échangeant un regard amusé. Le bibliothécaire s'éloigna en se retournant parfois, comme si quelque chose le suivait. Il finit par rejoindre son bureau en sautillant joyeusement et en sifflotant la mélodie d'une chanson des Bizarr's sisters. Minerva le regarda s'en aller avec un sourire rieur et se retourna vers Hermione qui avait tenté de reprendre discrètement la lecture de son livre. L'écossaise demanda avec intérêt :

— D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser ? Tu as vu Luna récemment ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Non, elle n'avait pas revu Luna depuis les événements de la rentrée. Elle déglutit, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et Minerva hocha la tête, compréhensive. Tapotant la main de son amie, elle la laissa continuer son livre et alla retrouver Tom Jedusor et les autres à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, ils étaient déjà repartis vers d'autres cieux. Elle soupira, repensant à la manière dont il l'avait sauvée de Neville Londubat, un sourire passa sur son visage et ses joues en devinrent légèrement pourprées. Ah, quel bon ami, ce Tom Jedusor, vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

_._

_Ne vous attendez jamais à rien, _  
_restez sur vos gardes, _  
_ne rêvez pas trop que vous manger du chocolat, _  
_ce n'est bon que lorsque les détraqueurs vous attaquent. _


	5. Chapitre 5

_(lisez toujours les notices avant d'utiliser les objets magiques que vous ne maîtrisez pas ...)_

Alors que Minerva repartait vers d'autres cieux, quelqu'un d'autre passa devant la bibliothèque, il ne s'y arrêta cependant pas, puisqu'il avait pour objectif d'aller droit dans le parc. La nuit tombait. La lune était pleine. Remus Lupin ne devait plus traîner, il devait rejoindre sa cachette pour se transformer. Tous les mois, à cette période, il avait un petit problème de fourrure.

Personne ne le savait bien sûr, sinon ils auraient cru que Remus n'était pas simplement un élève de Serdaigle qui passait son temps à aller faire des footings dans la forêt. Le fait que Remus Lupin soit un loup-garou n'était un problème pour personne en dehors de lui, puisque personne n'était au courant. Il essayait donc d'être discret et avait pris avec lui des affaires de sport, dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un lui demanderait ce qu'il allait faire à cette heure dans la forêt interdite. Comme ça il pourrait répondre : " J'adore faire des tractions sur les branches et faire du saut de haie par dessus les souches d'arbre." Vu son corps, c'était on ne peut plus crédible.

Remus Lupin était le beau mec de Poudlard. Beaucoup plus que Neville, qui était d'ailleurs suspecté d'utiliser du philtre d'amour pour attirer ses groupies, ou que James Potter qui avaient pourtant des cheveux de rêves ou encore que Tom. Parce que même si Jedusor avait un certain charme, il restait un garçon gentil. Non, Remus était beaucoup plus mystérieux, ténébreux et musclé que tous les autres garçons. Sirius même ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Mais il avait le défaut de ne parler à personne et de se complaire dans l'argent et la supériorité. Quand Remus passait dans les couloirs, tout de suite, les Poufsouffle avaient d'autant plus de mal à se mettre en valeur. Les pauvres.

Mais Remus était également la cible de beaucoup de rumeurs. Et certains étaient prêts à tout pour qu'il n'ait pas une nouvelle fois le titre de BG de Poudlard (aussi appelé le titre de la Brillante Glorification ou plus méchamment du Baveux Gnome, utilisé par les jaloux exclusivement).

Ainsi, ce jour-là, l'ayant aperçu avec son matériel de musculation, Ronald Weasley se dit que c'était une occasion en or pour gagner le respect des Serpentard. Il se glissa contre le mur en espérant être discret et suivit le loup-garou jusqu'au Hall où il resta caché derrière le coin d'un mur, observant en cachette le jeune homme passer la porte.

Le rouquin entendit un bruit derrière lui, quelqu'un avait toussé, il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Il venait de se faire griller par Londubat. Londubat ! Le meilleur Serpentard ayant jamais existé, son modèle. Ou plutôt celui qui l'inspirait quand il ne parvenait pas à être comme tous les autres. Neville le regardait avec étonnement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, Weasley ? T'en n'as pas marre de te ridiculiser à longueur de journée ?

— Chut ! l'intima Ron en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche et de l'autre, il montra la silhouette de Remus qui s'éloignait. Regarde, Lupin est encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude, il mijote quelque chose, c'est sûr !

Neville considéra la chose avec attention, ôta le doigt de ce Poil-de-carotte de ses lèvres avec une petite moue et hocha la tête. Il dit d'une voix basse :

— Bon, d'accord. C'est possible. Je l'ai toujours trouvé trop étrange celui-là de toute façon. Suis-moi, on va essayer de découvrir cette anguille sous la roche. Et surtout, ne prend pas d'initiative, tu es nul en initiative.

Ron acquiesça si vivement qu'il se fit mal à la nuque et fut obligé de se masser discrètement pendant qu'il trottinait derrière Londubat. Il n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce temps, il allait enfin faire un truc cool avec celui qu'il considérait comme la crème des Serpentard. Les deux élèves se mirent en route avec fourberie vers le Parc où Remus avançait dans la pénombre. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'impression que le Serdaigle allait se retourner, ils se plaquaient tous les deux derrière un arbre, tels deux maîtres de la discrétion. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et Ron frissonna. Et s'il y avait des énormes araignées dans cette sombre forêt ? Il eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'ils étaient en train de se glisser au plus près du danger et il trébucha lamentablement sur une racine, hurlant de peur.

Neville, dont la première intuition avait été de frapper son camarade, se retint en se disant que peut-être ce manque de précaution avait pu attirer l'attention du beau gosse et qu'il valait peut-être mieux relever le roux et partir en courant. Ou mieux, laisser tomber le roux, qui est idiot de toute façon, et fuir seul. Il connaissait la forte musculature de Remus, connaissait la sienne et n'était pas un idiot, lui. Mais comme il refusait d'être lâche à ce point, il sortit sa baguette, attrapa le Weasley et le plaça devant lui, comme un bouclier, au cas où.

En effet, Remus Lupin les avait entendu, il ne se sentait déjà pas très bien parce que la lune montrait le bout de son museau et il fut d'autant plus fatigué par l'imbécillité de ses congénères. Il se retourna lentement et haussa un sourcil circonspect, magistralement, et Ron sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il venait d'apercevoir une araignée qui grimpait sur le tronc d'un arbre et n'était plus sûr de rien. Il voulait juste retrouver les bras de sa maman, la bonne ambiance de sa maison quand il était petit et surtout ne plus jamais être confronté à de telles bestioles.

— Vous deux, vous faites quoi ici ? demanda Lupin d'une voix profonde et en glissant sans bruit vers eux.

— Je ... On ... C'est-à-dire que ..., bafouilla Ron qui cachait légèrement Neville qui continua l'explication.

— Et toi tu fais quoi là ? Tu es en train de bafouer le règlement, ce n'est pas correct.

— Vous devriez partir. Cette forêt est dangereuse et visiblement, vous n'êtes pas de taille, déclara Remus en montrant légèrement ses propres muscles qu'il donnait l'air d'estimer de taille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Lupin ? ajouta Neville en pointant toujours sa baguette vers lui. Tu as bien l'air de ...

— D'aller faire mon sport du soir. Allez-vous en, me voir en action vous éblouirait tellement que vous en deviendrez aveugle.

La vérité sur Remus Lupin était qu'il n'était pas arrogant de nature, il n'aimait pas du tout être confronté aux autres car il était très mal à l'aise avec sa condition de loup-garou. Ce n'était qu'une image qu'il se donnait, un air sûr de lui qui lui avait évité un certain nombre de problèmes déjà. Mais il avait surtout peur pour les deux Serpentard. Ils ne devaient pas traîner ici alors que c'était la pleine lune, c'était trop dangereux et il s'en voudrait trop de blesser quelqu'un ou de mordre un innocent et briser sa vie à jamais. Il en souffrait trop pour le faire subir à d'autres. Alors il fallait qu'il trouve absolument de quoi faire s'en aller Ron et Neville. Ce dernier était vexé et il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau, au grand dam de Ron qui flippait un peu, beaucoup.

— Euh ... Neville, on ferait peut-être mieux de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, ça ne nous regarde pas ..., essaya le rouquin avant de se faire rembarrer par son camarade.

— La ferme ! Toi, t'es qu'un incapable mais moi, je ne supporte pas que cet individu se prenne pour quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. T'es qui pour me dire ça, Lupin ? siffla Neville, énervé.

— Je suis un loup-garou.

— Pardon ? s'étouffa Ron derrière en reculant de quelques dizaines de pas et trébuchant à nouveau sur une racine.

Remus Lupin venait de dire qu'il était un loup-garou. Neville n'en revenait pas. Ce Serdaigle pédant avait tellement pris la grosse tête qu'il s'inventait une vie ! Londubat ricana, au plus grand plaisir intérieur de Remus qui stressait beaucoup, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.

— Toi ? Un loup-garou ? Allez, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais quoi ? Si tu es si exceptionnel que tu le dis, est-ce que tu pourrais résister à un concours de pompes ?

— Un concours de pompes ? s'exclama Ron en se redressant. Ici ? C'est une blague ? Mais il y a des ... des ... des araignées partout sur le sol, continua-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds et partant en courant pour sortir de cette maudite forêt.

— Tu ferais mieux de le suivre, Londubat. L'échec serait trop cuisant et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour t'humilier.

— Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Et Neville se mit à plat ventre après avoir remonté ses manches pour commencer à faire des pompes en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Remus Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à la Lune qui montait de plus en plus dans le ciel. Il dit d'une voix un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

— Si je gagne, tu promets que tu dégages ?

Neville acquiesça avec le visage déformé par l'envie de gagner et la douleur qu'il commençait déjà à ressentir. La douleur de la défaite. Qui arriva très rapidement ensuite. Londubat était allongé par terre, essoufflé alors que Lupin continuait encore à faire des pompes de manière totalement classe. Finalement, ce fut à peine si Neville ne finit pas par ramper pour revenir au château, en finissant par faire des roulades, tellement il était exténué de sa journée. Rouge de honte, Neville se promit de ne jamais rien dire à personne et retourna dans la salle commune pour martyriser un coussin à l'effigie de Remus Lupin.

Et soudain, la lune atteignit son paroxysme. Le loup-garou sentit ses poils lui pousser et il hurla de douleur. Ron, qui avait traîné un peu autour du lac pour se détendre, entendit le cri du loup et sursauta.

— En plus des araignées, il y a vraiment des loups-garous !

Et il se sauva à toute jambe, juste à temps pour ne pas voir le loup-garou courir à travers les bois.

En rentrant en courant dans le château, Ron, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, se prit un mur. Il en tomba par terre pour la troisième fois de la journée et se trouva ridicule, pour la énième fois. Passant juste derrière, Lavande Brown laissa traîner ses yeux sur lui. Quand il se releva, avec un peu de difficulté, il la vit s'éloigner quelque peu et il l'observa de loin. Soudain, elle fit demi-tour et il faillit en sursauter, un tel revirement de situation dans sa vie, ce n'était pas habituel.

— Hé, toi, le rouquin. T'aurais pas vu Londubat ? Il paraît qu'il est encore en retenue !

— Neville ? Je ... J'étais avec lui il y a juste deux minutes dans la forêt ...

Lavande haussa un sourcil menaçant. Si Londubat était en plus sorti dans la Forêt Interdite à cette heure-là, elle se fâcherait pour de vrai. Ron secoua la tête et finit par dire, remarquant la gaffe qu'il avait failli faire :

— Je ne sais pas où il est parti. Il a dû rentrer dans la Salle Commune.

— J'espère pour lui, ou il ne survivra plus très longtemps !

Lavande recula de quelques pas, ne lâchant pas le regard de Ron, elle allait partir pour retrouver cet imbécile de Neville qui faisait constamment perdre des points à la maison, mais elle dit finalement :

— Tu viens ou pas ?

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ses sens le trompaient forcément. Cette vraie Serpentard, la préfète de Serpentard, venait de lui proposer de venir avec elle. Pour rentrer dans la Salle commune, certes, ce n'était pas très loin mais tout de même ! Son cœur rebondit dans sa poitrine et il la rejoignit en trottinant. Elle soupira mais afficha un léger sourire, ce qui était rare pour elle. Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches côte à côte pour aller dans les cachots, elle lui demanda, totalement inopinément :

— Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? Roonil ?

— Rontoutcourt, répondit Ron en rougissant.

— C'est vrai, on est dans la même classe depuis un bon moment, ça te dérange si je t'appelle Rou plutôt ? C'est par rapport à ta couleur de cheveux, ça me simplifierait la tâche.

Ron hocha vivement la tête. Il buvait ses paroles. Si elle voulait l'appeler Rou, elle pouvait, après tout, Ron, ça ne collait pas tellement à sa personnalité. Ils arrivèrent devant la Salle commune et elle lui dit au revoir d'une voix plutôt froide mais un peu moins que d'habitude. Elle partit ensuite à la rencontre de Neville qui était allongé, presque décédé sur un canapé, en se frappant la tête avec un coussin à l'effigie de Remus Lupin. Ron s'installa dans son coin en secouant la tête. Quelle journée extraordinaire ...

Il avait surpris Lupin en train d'aller dans la forêt, l'avait suivi avec Neville (qui donc l'avait remarqué), il avait combattu des araignées et presque un loup-garou, il avait rencontré Lavande qui avait parlé avec lui sans le prendre pour un débile. C'était beaucoup trop, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il ferma les yeux, avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt être tout à fait intégré. Il se laissa bercer par les rires incessants de Cho Chang et ses amis et la douce voix de Lavande qui s'énervait contre Neville.

— Tu es un idiot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Minerva ? Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de faire n'importe quoi si ça se passait bien ? Non, tu n'as aucune excuse ! Tu iras à la retenue que t'as mise Jedusor parce qu'il a le droit de le faire et si tu essayes une fois de plus de faire ton rebelle, je te jure que je te détruis. Tu te retrouveras sans rien. Rien. Tu ne seras plus rien.

Neville n'avait pas la force de discuter, il hocha la tête et monta se coucher. Vidé de ses forces. Lavande le regarda avec contentement. Voilà qui était fait, un jour, il sera totalement obéissant. Elle se tourna vers les autres et leur hurla de se mettre au travail, ils avaient assez perdus de points comme ça. Énervée, comme toujours, elle monta elle aussi se coucher.

— Faudrait vraiment qu'elle se détende un peu ..., commenta Cormacmac Laggen assis dans un fauteuil en attrapant des mouches qui traînaient là.

— Oh, Cormacmac, tu es incroyablement drôle ! s'exclama Cho en éclatant de rire.

— Je sais, dit-il modestement. Est-ce que tu savais que j'étais le meilleur attrapeur depuis un siècle ?

— Tu as fait des merveilles aux essais, dommage qu'on ne t'ai pas eu l'année précédente ... L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a de bons joueurs, déclara la rieuse Serpentard, j'espère que tu seras capable de leur tenir tête !

Cormacmac Laggen et ses cheveux drus secouèrent la tête avec confiance, personne ne pourrait lui résister, surtout pas la Weasley et son équipe incompétente. Cho éclata d'un rire clair. Elle aussi faisait partie de l'équipe, en quelque sorte, elle était poursuiveuse. Elle n'était pas mauvaise mais à chaque fois que Crabbe et Goyle loupaient un cognard de près, elle se marrait. Ses deux amies étaient batteuses, leur carrure leur permettaient d'être efficaces mais il avait fallu leur expliquer un certain nombre de fois dans quelles balles elles devaient taper, la tâche avait été compliquée par les rires sempiternels et très pénibles de Cho.

En vérité, leur équipe ne valait pas grand chose contre celle de Gryffondor. Ginny était tellement passionnée qu'elle ne supporterait pas la défaite. Dans la Salle Commune rouge et or, elle était en train de préparer la prochaine séance d'entraînement, écoutant d'une seule oreille ses amis qui révisaient l'Histoire de la Magie.

Sirius était debout et expliquait ce qu'il avait compris du fonctionnement de la hiérarchie des Géants des Montagnes à Hermione, aux Lily et à Minerva qui étaient très attentives.

— Alors le Gurg est le chef de la colonie des Géants. Il dirige parce qu'il est le plus fort et le plus puissant. Si le Gurg perd un combat, il est décapité et est remplacé par celui qui l'a tué. Ceci explique la disparition progressive de l'espèce puisqu'ils ont tendance à s'entre-tuer. Au XIXe siècle, les Géants commencent une réelle guerre, bien plus terrible que leurs habituelles querelles et cela entraîne la presque extinction de l'espèce.

— Il faudrait que tu sois plus précis, le reprit Hermione avec beaucoup de sérieux. La date exacte du début de la guerre des Géants est 1821. Cette guerre est aussi appelée la Guerre des Montagnes et des Avalanches pour les dégâts que ça a produit dans les montagnes, notamment dans les Carpates et dans les Alpes, il y a eu de nombreuses avalanches provoquées par cette Guerre, ce qui a beaucoup inquiété les moldus. Heureusement, le monde des sorciers a finalement réussi à tout calmer et à éloigner les moldus de ce danger. Seulement, l'espèce n'est pas totalement disparue, il reste quelques colonies dans le Nord-Est de l'Europe. Néanmoins, il n'y en a quasiment plus en Grande-Bretagne.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, ajouta Sirius, ils sont de nature très violente. Ils ont tellement effrayés tout le monde par leur manque d'amitié pour les hommes et leurs manies dangereuses que personne n'a envie d'en voir près de chez soi ...

En entendant ses mots, Lily 1 balança un coussin sur Sirius qui ne comprit pas tout de suite son erreur. Hermione aussi le regardait de travers, avec beaucoup de reproche dans les yeux. Même Ginny avait relevé la tête de ses stratégies et fronçait les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

— T'es vraiment un idiot des fois ! s'écria Lily 2 en laissant son regard glisser vers un garçon plutôt imposant qui était assis non loin d'eux, qui leur tournait le dos mais nul doute qu'il avait entendu. Tous les géants ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires !

Sirius comprit son erreur et serra les dents avec inquiétude. En effet, il venait d'insulter Hagrid sans le vouloir. Il avait oublié à quel point le demi-géant pouvait être susceptible. Il le regarda se lever lentement en cherchant à toute vitesse les mots pour se rattraper. La masse corporelle de Rubeus Hagrid le surpassait de tous les côtés et Sirius essaya un sourire d'excuse en le voyant se retourner avec une lenteur angoissante :

— Non, vous avez raison, certains ont juste plus de mal avec la communication que d'autres ... Mais ... Euh ... Il est connu qu'ils sont plutôt instables et ...

Sous les regards angoissés de ses amies et celui calme mais dur d'Hagrid, Sirius se reprit, agitant ses mains en cherchant une solution :

— Non, ils ne sont pas instables, ils sont ... Les sorciers ont toujours eu peur des géants et ... Les filles, vous êtes des nées-moldues, vous avez de la chance de n'avoir pas grandi dans les affreux clichés sur les géants alors que moi, je suis imprégné de ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma famille est carrément ... Vraiment trop ... Elle est insupportable et vous savez bien que ... Je ne suis pas comme eux !

— Sirius Black, dit Hagrid d'une voix grave.

— Ou-oui ? répondit-il, la peur au ventre en levant des yeux piteux vers le demi-géant, autant dire vers le plafond.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Les Géants sont des idiots sanguinaires. Ils sont en effet dangereux et la race court à sa perte dans de telles conditions.

Rubeus Hagrid avait l'air triste et il ne semblait pas en colère comme l'avait cru le Black. Il sortit même un mouchoir de la taille d'un drap pour se moucher dedans et essuyer ses larmes. Sa situation n'était pas facile, tout le monde était au courant de sa condition de demi-géant et ils savaient que ce n'était pas simple à vivre mais parfois, ils oubliaient. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire profondément bienveillant :

— Rubeus, je suis désolée, j'imagine que ça doit être très difficile de perdre sa famille dans de telles conditions. La cause des Géants est quelque chose qui n'est pas assez mise en valeur.

Il lui fit un sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule pour la remercier, ce qui eut plutôt comme effet de lui faire mal mais elle grimaça à peine, se tournant pour s'adresser à toute la Salle Commune qui était étonnamment calme et attentive. Elle déclara, d'une voix déterminée :

— Les Géants sont trop souvent considérés comme des monstres alors qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Regardez Rubeus, nous savons qu'il est un demi-géant, c'est très courageux de sa part de l'assumer et nous devons le soutenir dans sa démarche ! Lui, il n'a rien à voir avec ceux qui se battent pour le plaisir et une once de pouvoir. Voyez comme il est attentif, il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Il faut cesser les préjugés, Sirius en est la victime, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la faute de vos parents et des sorciers qui ont peur ! Ne faisons pas d'amalgame ! Créons une association, un mouvement, quelque chose pour leur venir en aide ! Nous pourrions l'appeler la Défense Éclairée des Géants Ulcérés, Estimables et dans l'Urgence, la DEGUEU !

Tout le monde était silencieux, scotché sur place par le discours de Granger qui avait levé le poing et était devenue légèrement rouge. Seul James Potter, à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, osa glisser à son cher ami Severus :

— Ouais, faudrait aussi l'aider à coiffer ses cheveux, Hagrid ... T'as vu comme ils sont broussailleux ?

Ce qui lui valu un coussin dans la figure par une Hermione particulièrement en colère.

* * *

.

_oh wow, vous êtes toujours là ?  
N'hésitez pas à manifester votre enthousiasme que je devine grand pour ce qui concerne le sort des Géants.  
C'est une cause bien trop peu défendue à travers le monde.  
Laissez donc tomber les elfes._


	6. Chapitre 6

_(Hey, my name is Tim, Tim Turner !)_

Le matin scintillant arriva, surprenant un Lupin fatigué de sa nuit à gambader dans la forêt. Personne ne le remarqua rentrer au château en affaire de sport, qu'il avait un peu déchiré néanmoins mais il ne lui restait que ça. Il alla prendre une douche, puis son petit déjeuner. Encore une journée tout à fait normale à Poudlard.

Dans la Grande Salle cependant, il y avait une ambiance particulière. Les journaux étaient arrivés avec le courrier du matin et les gros titres étaient plutôt impressionnants : Le grand Mage Noir réitère ses attaques. Le plus grand bien ? Un mouvement dangereux que le ministère peine à réprimer. Comment déterminer si quelqu'un de sa famille a été embrigadé dans ce fléau ?

Remus se fit aborder par Tom Jedusor, une des seules personnes à qui il acceptait de parler.

— Rem' ! Tu as vu ça ? Je pensais que ça s'était calmé mais apparemment, il n'en est rien ! Le Ministère n'a pas été capable de les arrêter ... C'est très préoccupant, non ?

— Eh bien ... Oui. C'est étrange, j'ai le sentiment que ça risque d'empirer.

— Ne dis pas de telles choses, il faut penser positif ! Au moins, nous n'avons rien à craindre à Poudlard, pas temps que Lockhart est là pour nous protéger.

— Humhm.

Remus n'ajouta rien de plus, il se sentait mitigé quant à leur protection. Après tout, il n'était jamais rien arrivé de grave dans l'école depuis qu'ils y étaient, comment pouvaient-ils être sûrs de l'efficacité de leur directeur ? Tom se resservit en marmelade, un peu bouleversé.

A la table des Valeureux Lions, tout le monde s'agitait. Lily 1 était en train de lire à haute voix un article de la Gazette des Sorciers :

— Cette nuit, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le Ministère a été pris d'assaut par le groupuscule du "Plus Grand Bien". Dirigé par Truc-Bidule, le Mage Noir que nous ne pouvons pas appeler par son nom puisque ça porte malheur, le cénacle a envahi le ministère, tirant sur des veilleurs et entrant par effraction dans le bureau du ministre où des documents secrets ont été dérobés. Arrivés un peu tard, les Aurors ont cependant réussi à en arrêter certains, récupérant au terme d'une longue bataille, les documents pour les mettre en lieu sûr. Nul doute qu'ils trouveront leur place dans un coffre-fort à Gringotts.

Tout le monde semblait absorbé par le récit, même Severus et James avaient arrêté d'écrire dans leur journal intimement chevelu. Lily 2 conclut :

— Voilà qui donne froid sans le dos. Si Truc-Bidule revient, ça sera ...

— Terrifiant, compléta l'autre Lily en frissonnant.

— Il ne faut pas l'appeler Truc-Bidule, dit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. Ce serait avoir peur de lui et nous soumettre à son autorité.

— Minerva, commença Ginny en secouant la tête, s'il te plaît ...

— Mais enfin, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que dire son nom est dangereux ? Nous sommes des Gryffondor ou pas ? Alors Lord A...

— Il était aussi à Gryffondor, ça ne l'a pas empêché de tuer toute sa famille, fit remarquer James en mangeant ostensiblement une bouchée de bacon.

Hermione lui jeta son pire regard et Minerva ne laissa personne répliquer, elle tapa du poing sur la table et s'écria :

— Enfin, dire Lord Abusdublême, ce n'est pas un ...

Un cri retentit à l'autre bout de la salle. Minerva blêmit et se retourna vivement, comme toute la tablée et même la Salle entière. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, il y avait Luna Lovegood, sa baguette à la main et les yeux trop grands ouverts, observant toute la Salle avec ce regard glaçant qui la singularisait tant. Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Minerva et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Tu me demandais si j'avais des nouvelles ? La voilà. Enfin sortie de l'infirmerie ...

L'écossaise croisa le regard de son amie et hocha la tête avec compréhension. Elle suivit des yeux Luna Lovegood traverser la Grande Salle et se diriger vers la table où Tom Jedusor et Remus Lupin étaient installés. Tout le monde observa sa progression, commentant à voix basse son retour. Royalement, elle s'installa seule, tout au bout de la table.

Sirius se pencha vers ses amies et chuchota :

— Vous croyez qu'elle ... Qu'elle est différente maintenant ? Je veux dire, elle a dû être un peu atteinte, non ?

Hermione soupira, elle avait même commencé à attaquer ses ongles avec ses grandes dents. Elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout et Sirius ne l'aidait absolument pas, même s'il pensait le contraire. Minerva déclara à voix basse :

— Vous croyez que c'est de ma faute ? J'ai dit le nom de Truc-Bidule et elle est apparue ...

— Non, Minerva, bien sûr que non, la rassura Ginny d'une voix calme. L'infirmière a dû penser qu'elle était en capacité de sortir aujourd'hui. Après tout, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle ...

La rousse Ginny hésitait sur le mot à dire, elle croisa le regard angoissé d'Hermione et choisit de laisser sa phrase en suspend. Après tout, ils savaient tous de quoi il s'agissait. Sirius jeta un dernier regard à la blonde Serdaigle et revint à son jus de citrouille avec une petite grimace.

Luna Lovegood, assise à l'écart, avait commencé à parler toute seule, tartinant du pudding sur ses œufs brouillés. C'était son repas préféré. Elle se demandait s'il aurait toujours le même goût, maintenant. Tom Jedusor fut la première personne à aller la voir, sa gentillesse avait dépassé largement son envie de ne pas intervenir dans ses problèmes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en lui adressant un sourire doux. Il lui dit avec sa voix charmante mais pas charmeuse :

— Je ne savais pas que tu sortais aujourd'hui. C'est bien, je suis content de te revoir parmi nous.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir ou en tout cas, elle essaya, ses yeux semblèrent se brouiller. Elle les essuya rapidement avec sa serviette et continua à manger ses œufs sans lui répondre.

— Luna, si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu sais très bien que nous sommes tous là, surtout moi et Minerva, en temps que Préfets-en-chef et amis, pour t'épauler dans ce moment difficile.

— Tom, dit-elle la bouche pleine de pudding ce qui fit qu'il ne put que deviner qu'elle disait son nom. J'ai pas envie de parler maintenant, d'accord ? (en réalité, il entendit : Ch'ai pajen fi de paler main'enant a'or mais il hocha la tête, toujours compréhensif.)

— D'accord Luna. Mais il est important que tu ne restes pas seule, d'accord ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son pudding aux œufs (ou ses œufs au pudding ? ). Tom ne put que lui sourire gentiment et repartir pour la laisser tranquille. Il alla directement dans la direction de Minerva qui le regarda arriver avec des yeux curieux.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

— Elle ne veut pas en parler. Je pense que je vais l'intégrer aux Mange-la-mort, pour qu'on travaille là-dessus. Elle a besoin d'extérioriser et je pense qu'il est important qu'elle voie que d'autres ont aussi de réelles difficultés.

— En parlant de difficulté, commença Hermione en changeant de sujet, est-ce que tu veux joindre notre mouvement, la dégueu ?

— La quoi ? s'étonna le jeune brun.

— La DEGUEU enfin ! La Défense Éclairée des Géants Ulcérés, Estimables et dans l'Urgence, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant comme s'il aurait pu deviner lui-même.

— Ah.

Tom hocha la tête, réellement intéressé et Hermione se lança dans une grande explication du pourquoi du comment de l'importance de défendre les Géants et les Demi-Géants. Elle finit un peu essoufflée :

— Enfin bon, j'ai fait des badges cette nuit, regarde !

Elle lui tendit fièrement un petit badge où s'affichait DEGUEU, sur un fond vert avec des petites montagnes et ce qui ressemblait à un trait blanc. Hermione précisa avec joie :

— C'est pour faire un clin d'œil à la Guerre des Montagnes et des Avalanches ! Regarde, si tu le tournes, la neige tombe et ça créé une avalanche. Comme ça, Sirius aura un moyen mnémotechnique pour retenir le nom, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami qui souriait poliment.

— C'est vraiment génial, s'enthousiasma Jedusor en le prenant mais il haussa néanmoins un sourcil étonné en voyant que la neige n'était qu'une traînée blanche qui ne ressemblait pas véritablement à une avalanche.

— Regarde, on le porte tous ! Mets-le, tu feras partie du club.

— Merci ...

Il observa, amusé, Minerva qui se forçait à sourire en faisant miroiter le merveilleux badge. Sirius quant à lui, l'avait bien dissimulé dans le col où ses cheveux longs tombaient dessus. Seule Ginny avait eu l'air d'aller parfaitement bien avec l'idée de porter un badge DEGUEU. Surtout pour ne pas vexer Hermione, il l'accrocha à côté de son badge de Préfet-en-Chef.

Puis, la petite bande alla se préparer pour aller en cours de Potion. Le professeur Rusard les attendait de pied ferme avec un petit regard suspicieux. Il tenait dans ses bras un chat empaillé qu'il caressait frénétiquement, sous les yeux un peu embarrassés de ses élèves qui se mettaient en rang.

— Celui qui ne s'essuie pas les pieds en entrant aura une retenue. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le travail de la concierge de laver vos immondes traces de pied dans tout le château ? Monsieur Weasley, dit-il de sa voix fort chevrotante en lançant un regard inquiétant à Ron qui avait l'air de paniquer un peu, vous avez de la terre sur vos chaussures !

Rusard posa son chat empaillé par terre avec précaution et s'approcha du rouquin, le visage déformé par la colère et un peu aussi par la vieillesse. Il pointa du doigt les chaussures de Ron qui déglutit.

— Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? Pourquoi suez-vous ainsi ? Vous avez fait un tour dans la forêt, Monsieur Weasley ? Hein ?

Il s'était presque collé à Ron pour lui faire peur. En effet, Ron était pour le moins angoissé. Et Neville laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, ce Weasley était une vraie mauviette. Mais Rusard tourna la tête avec une lenteur dramatique et préoccupante et baissa les yeux sur les chaussures de Londubat. Celui-ci déglutit aussi, serait-il moins fier que d'habitude ? Minerva et la classe de Gryffondor qui étaient à côté les regardèrent avec méfiance. Est-ce que les méchants Serpentard étaient à nouveau passés outre le règlement ? Rusard cracha presque :

— Vous êtes tous des sales petits crétins qui n'arrivent pas à rester propres ! Des petits cochons, je vous dis ! Weasley, Londubat, vous serez de corvée de nettoyage toute la soirée avec Mademoiselle Ombrage. Vous ne méritez que ça. Notre charmante Concierge saura vous montrer le droit chemin. Entrez en classe, rapidement !

— Mais Monsieur ..., tenta Ron en vain.

— Et enlevez vos chaussures répugnantes !

Neville grimaça, il savait par expérience que les pieds de Ron ne sentaient pas la rose. Minerva afficha un sourire satisfait en observant son ennemi défaire ses lacets. Le Londubat croisa son regard et lui adressa un geste peu aimable auquel elle répondit en se moquant ouvertement de lui. Il avait mal à sa dignité.

Tout le monde était entré en classe pour ce double cours de Potion que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Le professeur Rusard ferma la porte, laissant à l'extérieur les sordides chaussures et s'installa devant le tableau. Il commença à se plaindre que la craie faisait des traces blanches partout et que c'était vraiment scandaleux avant de démarrer réellement son cours.

Le Professeur Argus Rusard était un cracmol, tout le monde le savait. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie mais étant donné ses qualités en préparation de toutes sortes de choses empoisonnées, Monsieur le Directeur Lockhart avait décidé de l'embaucher comme Maître des Potions. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de recette à suivre. Les élèves restaient cependant plutôt sceptiques sur sa capacité à faire de grandes choses mais celui qui osait se plaindre était envoyé aux cachots - et des bien pires que ceux où étaient donnés les cours de potion - ainsi, personne, pas même Hermione, n'essayait de protester.

— Bon, les sales gosses, vous allez m'ouvrir cette page 34 de votre manuel et vous préparez cette maudite potion pour faire pousser les cheveux. Plus vite que ça !

Est-il utile de noter que James et Severus s'échangèrent un regard tellement heureux que Lily 1 à côté d'eux en fut très gênée ? Ils murmurèrent en ricanant :

— Si seulement Rusard pouvait savoir qu'on préparait cette potion déjà en couche-culotte..., fit James.

— On pourrait la faire les yeux fermés, ajouta Severus.

— On n'a qu'à la faire les yeux fermés, tiens ! s'écria Potter tout en chuchotant.

— Vous n'avez qu'à la fermer tout court, murmura Lily 1 en grimaçant.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Lily ? s'étonna Severus en la regardant curieusement.

Lily 1 chercha de l'aide parmi ces amis mais elle se sentait un peu seule. Elle s'était retrouvée à la table des deux tarés des cheveux et elle était à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de chercher de l'aide chez Vincent Crabbe qui était l'autre fille de la table mais est-ce qu'elle comptait vraiment pour une personne à part entière ? Lily 1 Evans échangea un regard désespéré avec Lily 2 qui, elle, cette traître, était à la table de Sirius et Hermione. La première Lily se retourna alors vers ses camarades un peu étranges et fit un sourire innocent :

— Je me demandais si vous aviez fait la potion que je vous avais demandés ?

— Ah, oui, elle est en train de reposer dans notre dortoir, expliqua fièrement James, tu pourras l'avoir ce soir normalement.

— Merci beaucoup.

Lily se força à rester polie, après tout, ils lui rendaient service même s'ils étaient plutôt pénibles. Elle les observa se jeter sur les ingrédients, brandissant les queues de rats comme des trophées et riant à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient une erreur dans le manuel de potion. En effet, il ne fallait pas vraiment découper les racines de marguerites mais au contraire, les scinder en deux avant de les segmenter en demies-rondelles de deux millimètres.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Lavande Brown s'était retrouvée à côté de Ronald Weasley. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait l'air niaise. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, heureusement pour elle, trop occupé à s'inquiéter de ses émanations podales. Durant tout le cours, Lavande tenta des discrètes approches, effleurant la main de Ron alors qu'il touillait la potion ou qu'il écrasait ses orties. A chaque fois, au contact de la peau du roux, elle avait l'impression que des étincelles embrasaient chaque partie de son corps, lui grillant peut-être petit à petit le cerveau. Ron, quant à lui, s'employait à essayer de faire une potion correcte pour ne pas se faire disputer ensuite par cette même préfète à cheval sur les points ou par le professeur cinglé. Il avait l'intention de rester en vie jusqu'au bout de sa scolarité. Déjà qu'avec sa nouvelle retenue, il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Ombrage n'était pas tendre avec les élèves en retenue, il allait devoir récurer des assiettes roses toute la soirée. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit Lavande lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

— Dis-moi, Rou, est-ce que tu es inquiet à propos de Truc-Bidule ?

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il renversa toutes ses orties à côté du chaudron en couinant. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Lavande ? Tout d'abord, elle lui adressait la parole, ce qui était inhabituel mais en plus, elle parlait de Truc-Bidule. C'était un sujet délicat, on ne l'abordait pas de cette manière, en chuchotant comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterminer dans quel camp pouvait se situer sa jeune camarade qui battait des cils.

— Je ... Je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, bafouilla-t-il souhaitant plus éviter la question qu'autre chose.

— Je me doutais que tu étais bien plus fort que tu n'en donnais l'impression, souffla Lavande à son oreille le faisant rougir à vue d'œil.

Soudain, la préfète de Serpentard se rendit compte qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ses habitudes de ressentir de telles choses mais elle se sentait attirée par le Weasley. Elle soupira un bon coup et reprit son air dur habituel pour dire :

— Par contre, tu feras attention la prochaine fois avec les orties. Si on a une mauvaise note, ce sera de ta faute

Ron la regarda, totalement perdu. Il avait dû rêver. Elle n'avait pas pu se montrer si douce pendant quelques secondes. C'était de la faute de son imagination, elle était trop développée, sa maman le lui disait déjà quand il était haut comme trois pommes. Il ramassa les orties, gardant un œil sur Lavande qui avait commencé à couper sèchement les queues de rat, comme si elle était vraiment irritée par quelque chose. Ron ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Il haussa les épaules, jamais il ne comprendrait les filles.

A la fin de ce cours, rempli d'émotions diverses et variées, tout le monde avait plus ou moins fait une potion correcte que, de toute manière, le professeur de potion aurait eu du mal à faire lui même malgré sa relative simplicité. Rusard lança un regard assassin à tous ses élèves qu'il détestait profondément alors qu'ils sortaient. Il reprit son chat empaillé et se mit à le caresser pour se détendre. Il aurait pu en avoir un vrai mais il avait horreur de devoir ramasser tous les poils partout et ça donnerait du travail en plus à Dolores, il ne pouvait pas. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la concierge rondouillarde et il ferma les yeux, satisfait.

* * *

.

_Bonjour, on dirait que je ne sais pas où je vais. Je vous laisse deviner si c'est le cas. Bisous_


	7. Chapitre 7

_(Il fallait tourner sept fois la langue dans ta bouche, pas sept fois le ...)_

La concierge, aux allures d'un crapaud tout de rose vêtu, était en train d'épousseter les tableaux du couloir du sixième étage. Beaucoup considéraient qu'elle avait de nombreux points communs avec le Professeur de Potion mais pour dire vrai, si elle aimait autant les chats, la propreté et les élèves que lui, elle ne pouvait pas supporter sa condition de Cracmol. Elle avait du mal à concevoir que quelqu'un ne pouvant pas faire de magie puisse être Professeur alors qu'elle-même n'avait été engagée que pour faire le ménage alors qu'elle avait des qualités bien supérieures. Elle avait aussi des ambitions supérieures et elle ne pourrait pas se satisfaire d'un Cracmol accro à son chat empaillé. Non, elle visait plus haut.

Rubeus Hagrid passa juste à côté d'elle, lui faisant de l'ombre avec ses quelques mètres de haut. Elle leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, retenant un commentaire désagréable. Le Demi-Géant, d'humeur un peu morose, se rendait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour entendre parler de ses ancêtres. Dolores Ombrage le regarda passer en le foudroyant du regard. Cet élève là, plus que tous les autres, elle le détestait. Comment Gilderoy avait-il bien pu laisser cela se passer ? C'était un scandale, une honte, absolument pas digne du Directeur. De son pas pressé, elle rejoignit la statue d'aigle qui gardait le bureau de Lockhart et dit de sa voix pincée :

— Lilas.

Et le passage s'ouvrit, elle monta les escaliers, prenant néanmoins le temps de réarranger sa coiffure, le plissage de sa jupe rose et de laisser son chiffon sale derrière une tapisserie. Ses chaussures roses dans ses pieds épais passèrent le pas de la porte et son petit bras frappa brièvement celle-ci. La voix suave et séduisante du Directeur l'enchanta quand il lui dit d'entrer alors qu'elle était déjà en train d'avancer dans la pièce circulaire. Il était assis sur son bureau, une magnifique plume d'oiseau-tonnerre dans une main, un parchemin dans l'autre et cet air charmeur en toute situation.

Dolores fit un petit sourire, il la regardait avec des yeux si doux et son sourire à lui était ... Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tant son sourire était merveilleux. Il descendit avec grâce de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle avec un mouvement de cape lilas et argenté d'une grâce enchanteresse. Doucement, il lui prit la main en lui murmurant de cette voix si délicieuse :

— Prenez une grande inspiration, Dolores, je sais, ce n'est pas facile de contempler quelqu'un comme Gilderoy Lockhart. Voulez-vous asseoir quelques secondes ?

— Oh, Gilderoy, vous êtes si attentif et ..., commença-t-elle avant de sentir le contact du Directeur qui serrait sa main. Je ...

— Chut ... Asseyez-vous, ça arrive souvent, j'ai l'habitude.

Gilderoy Lockhart afficha un sourire charmeur et lui adressa un clin d'œil; elle se sentit faillir et agrippa la chaise qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'installa, ses pensées tournicotant dans sa tête.

— Dites-moi, Dolores, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Elle tressaillit. A chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer son nom, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle s'éventa avec sa main quelque peu, pour reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle avait déjà oublié mais cela lui importait peu, devant elle, il y avait Gilderoy et il sentait incroyablement bon. Il lui reposa la question avec un regard terriblement captivant. Elle secoua la tête une bonne fois pour toute et parvint enfin à se remémorer ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle se leva, à nouveau scandalisée :

— J'ai croisé ce Demi-géant dans les couloirs et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a été accepté dans une école aussi respectable que Poudlard. Il aurait davantage sa place dans une grotte dans je ne sais quelle montagne ! Gilderoy, comment pouvez-vous ?

— Dolores, Dolores ... Vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser mais ce jeune garçon, aussi poilu soit-il pour son âge, a déjà été accepté à Poudlard il y a des années de ça, je ne pourrais pas le renvoyer de cette manière.

Le visage calme et apaisant de Gilderoy ne suffit pas à la Concierge pour oublier sa haine de l'autre. Elle fit de grands yeux très en colère et souffla de rage :

— Gilderoy, vous savez à quel point les Géants sont des choses vaines, vous en avez combattu tant ! Laissez-moi vous dire que si quelqu'un risque de nous trahir pour allez du côté de Truc-Bidule, c'est bien quelqu'un de son espèce. Le garder, c'est mettre toute l'école en danger !

Le Directeur sembla un instant se perdre dans les méandres de sa pensée, comme s'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité et qu'elle lui éclatait maintenant à la figure, tels les affreux boutons de sa jeunesse. Il secoua ses cheveux d'or et posa une main aimable sur l'épaule de Dolores. Il dit de sa voix mélodieuse :

— Vous avez raison. Je vais rédiger un avis d'expulsion sur le champ ! Pourrez-vous, très chère, l'afficher dans les couloirs ? Il est temps de protéger l'école.

Rien ne pouvait plus ravir Ombrage qui se sentait pousser des ailes, elle sauta sur ses jambes replètes et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'enlacer ce merveilleux Directeur, son bienfaiteur. Il la repoussa avec délicatesse et recula de quelques pas pour reprendre son élégante plume et inscrire sur le parchemin l'expulsion immédiate du Demi-Géant, Rubeus Hagrid. C'est ainsi qu'il se débarrassa de la Concierge, qui sautilla comme une grenouille vers chaque couloir pour montrer sa victoire, et, par la même occasion, d'un élève pour le moins gênant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était des ennuis avec Lord Abusdublême.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Les membres de la DEGUEU et notamment Hermione, étaient plus que scandalisés. Outrés et furieux.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! hurlait Hermione devant le parchemin depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils n'ont pas le droit ! C'est de la discrimination. Comment Lockhart peut-il permettre ça ? D'où Hagrid est un traître dangereux et sanguinaire ? Il n'a aucun lien de près ou de loin avec Lord Abusdublême !

— Mais ferme-la, Granger, dit James Potter en serrant les dents. On ne dit pas son nom, ça porte malheur !

— Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Potter.

Elle secoua avec mépris l'affiche scandaleuse devant les yeux du brun soigneusement coiffé et reprit sa complainte. Cependant, un orage d'automne violent sembla s'approcher dangereusement du château écossais. Un éclair surpris toute la petite troupe, faisant serrer les dents des plus superstitieux.

Soudain, Hermione aperçut, devant ses yeux ébahis, le trésor de sa vie, la femme qui l'attirait sans cesse et qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur. Mais pour une fois, elle ne rougit pas et ne fut même pas gênée de lui montrer avec horreur ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Ginny Weasley haussa un sourcil des plus perplexes et lança un regard assombri à la brune ébouriffée et au reste des Gryffondor présents autour d'elle. Elle prit les choses en main comme s'il s'agissait d'établir une stratégie pour un match de Quidditch.

— Au lieu de parler, il faut agir, décida-t-elle. Première chose, où est Rubeus ? Deuxièmement, comment on réagit face à ça ? Comment on organise la résistance ?

— Hagrid est allé se réfugier dans la Forêt Interdite, je crois, je pense qu'il est encore sous le choc, dit Minerva avec la mine plus sérieuse que jamais.

— D'accord, il faudra aller le chercher pour voir s'il va bien. Il ne risque pas grand chose mais si on veut le défendre, autant qu'il soit présent, déclara Ginny en prenant tout à fait en charge les opérations pour le plaisir profond de son admiratrice secrète. Sirius, tu pourrais aller le retrouver ?

Sirius Black hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit comme une flèche en direction de la Forêt interdite. Même Potter la regardait sérieusement, conscient que la situation était grave, il agissait comme s'ils allaient bientôt rentrer sur le terrain contre les Serpentard. Ginny, très concentrée et sans la moindre ride souriante, continua à réfléchir à voix haute à la suite de sa stratégie.

— Il faut qu'on trouve Jedusor, je pense qu'il pourra nous être utile.

— Oui, il sait gérer les situations les plus complexes, tu as raison. Je m'en occupe, s'exclama Minerva en se dirigeant déjà vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigle.

— Et ensuite, on ira manifester un petit peu, conclut la rousse en levant le poing vers le ciel.

Tout le monde avait été exceptionnellement attentif comme cela n'arrivait que rarement chez les Gryffondor. Mais en entendant les derniers mots de la Weasley, l'effusion contrasta beaucoup avec ce calme étonnant. Hermione la première, suivie par tous ses amis rouge et or, sortit de leur Salle Commune, emmenant au passage plusieurs jeunes élèves qui ne comprenaient pas la situation et qui ne demandèrent d'ailleurs pas, ils marchèrent avec la foule qui se dirigeait inévitablement vers le bureau du très souriant Directeur de Poudlard, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Minerva s'était lancée dans une course effrénée vers la Salle Commune des Aiglons, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle avant d'aller questionner le heurtoir. Elle avait l'habitude de ce système et elle appréciait les énigmes mais il fallait qu'elle ait les esprits clairs. Or, à ce moment précis, elle était en train de penser à cette terrible nouvelle de l'exclusion de Rubeus. Elle secoua la tête, s'ils avaient une chance de convaincre Lockhart de tout changer, elle était derrière cette porte et avait le doux nom de Tom Jedusor. Elle frappa à la porte et écouta attentivement l'énigme :

— J'ai deux pieds, six jambes, huit bras, deux têtes et un seul œil, qui suis-je

Minerva eut envie de se frapper le crâne contre la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais ça ne l'avancerait à rien, elle devait être d'un calme absolu pour réfléchir. Quelle créature pouvait avoir un tel corps ? Tout cela semblait improbable ...

— Tu sèches ? fit une voix derrière elle.

McGonagall se retourna vivement en entendant le commentaire de Luna Lovegood qui se tenait juste dans son dos, la jugeant de son regard bleu banquise. La Gryffondor se sentit tout de suite très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas parlé à la Serdaigle depuis sa sortie de l'Infirmerie, ou depuis l'accident tout court. Elle tenta :

— Oh, Luna ! Tu ... Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

— Mieux ?

La Lovegood laissa échapper un rire sonore et pour le moins effrayant qui glaça Minerva. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux mais elle dit, d'un ton détaché :

— Oui, ça va.

— J'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi. Cet accident qu'il t'est arrivé a été tragique. J'espère que tu vas vite retrouver ta joie d'avant.

— Ouais, je vais juste éviter d'essayer de monter sur les Sombrals.

Minerva voulut lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de soutien, elle connaissait l'attirance de Luna pour les créatures étranges, elle était triste pour elle qu'elle renonce à ce rêve à cause de cette malheureuse chute.

— Mais enfin Minerva, tu sais comme moi que ce n'était pas non plus qu'un accident.

L'écossaise à lunette se décomposa, la blonde insinuait que quelqu'un avait fomenté un complot. Elle avait en effet elle aussi entendu des rumeurs à ce propos et elles comprenaient notamment Hermione, ce qui ne faisait pas du tout plaisir à la Gryffondor. Elle recula un peu, observant autour d'elle pour trouver des moyens de s'en sortir. Elle avait complètement oublié la raison de sa venue. Finalement, elle laissa échapper :

— Luna, tu sais bien qu'Hermione n'est pas le genre de personne à attaquer les gens sans raison.

— Tu veux dire qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'elle m'attaque ? Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que de son visage, McGonagall ! Pour moi, c'est un signe.

— Elle t'a simplement trouvée ! Luna, c'est ridicule, elle n'a fait qu'essayer de t'aider parce que tu étais seule, complètement abîmée à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Elle t'a trouvée et a tout de suite prévenu les Professeurs.

— Qui te dit qu'elle ne m'a pas agressée avant d'aller se disculper innocemment ?

Minerva en resta bouche-bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle haine de la part de son amie de Serdaigle alors que son accusation était dénuée de sens. Elle voulut répliquer mais à peine ouvrait-elle la bouche que la blonde s'écria, désespérée :

— C'est elle la menteuse ! Tu entends ? Je ne suis pas une menteuse !

Et soudain, la porte de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle s'ouvrit. Une distraction parfaite pour la Gryffondor qui fronça tout de même les sourcils. Avaient-elles répondu à la question sans le vouloir ? Surprise mais pas stupide, la Préfète-en-chef en profita pour quitter Luna et se mettre à la recherche de Jedusor, elle avait perdu assez de temps à vouloir raisonner la fille du bibliothécaire. Elle le repéra à une table en train de discuter avec un première année à propos des difficultés qu'il pouvait y avoir à transformer une allumette en aiguille et elle le rejoignit, le prenant par surprise :

— Minnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es normalement pas autorisée à venir ici.

— Tom, c'est urgent, il faut que tu viennes !

Il se leva, s'excusant auprès du petit, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle se calme et lui explique. Il lui dit d'une voix douce et apaisante :

— Respire, Minerva, et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

— C'est Hagrid, ils veulent le virer, c'est affiché partout dans les couloirs !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre mais lui prit la manche pour le tirer vers la sortie. La situation était urgente et requérait la présence du Préfet-en-chef. Il commença à la suivre avant de l'arrêter et de sortir de son sac le badge DEGUEU d'Hermione qu'il accrocha fièrement à sa robe. Prêt à aller se battre, il échangea un regard déterminé avec Minerva et ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs pour retrouver la troupe de Gryffondor qui étaient en marche vers le bureau de Lockhart. Ils passèrent devant Luna qui leur lança un regard sombre, Drago et Peter qui répétaient leurs exercices de relaxation dans un couloir vide et Neville qui fit un sourire intéressé. Tiens tiens, que faisaient les Préfets-en-chef à courir de cette manière dans les couloirs ? Avec son air mauvais accroché au visage, il se mit en tête de les suivre discrètement. Après tout, c'était une de ses spécialités.

Minerva et Tom arrivèrent rapidement à retrouver le chemin de leurs amis. Ils approchaient dangereusement du bureau de la direction, grondant comme la foule en colère qu'ils étaient. Neville observa tout ce beau monde avec des yeux pétillants de malveillance. Ce fut Ginny qui le vit et s'approcha de lui. Elle était intriguée par sa présence et elle pressentait qu'il préparait encore un mauvais coup. Croisant les bras, elle se planta devant lui et dit d'une voix forte pour couvrir la cohue :

— Londubat, encore en train de chercher les ennuis ?

— Je me demandais juste ce que vous faisiez ..., répondit celui-ci en haussant un sourcil amusé. C'est quoi ? Une sorte de révolution naissante ? Vous les Gryffondor, vous m'impressionnez à toujours dépenser votre énergie dans l'inutilité.

— Défendre Hagrid est loin d'être inutile, je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que tu as de la bouse de dragon à la place du cœur que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Poudlard est sa seule maison, on ne peut pas le laisser se faire virer comme ça !

Neville, peu au courant des rumeurs du château, comprenait maintenant un petit peu plus la raison de ce rassemblement. Il afficha un sourire mauvais et répliqua avec un air d'évidence :

— Il n'aura qu'à rejoindre les siens dans la montagne. Ah non, c'est vrai ... Ils sont tous morts !

Il allait commencer un rire machiavélique quand il reçut le poing de Ginny dans le ventre. Sacrément musclée par les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch, elle frappa fort pour venger son ami demi-géant et Neville en eut le souffle coupé. Scandalisé, il se rendit compte en la voyant le regarder de haut qu'il était en train de se faire ridiculiser par une fille alors il dégaina sa baguette, prêt à l'agresser pour lui montrer sa virilité. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un arrive derrière lui et lui lance un "Expelliarmus !". Il regarda sa baguette voler jusqu'à atterrir dans les mains de Ronald Weasley qui se donnait l'air totalement classe. Ses cheveux roux voletant dans le vent, un regard profond et les mains sur les hanches. Il haussa un sourcil en disant :

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, Londubat, mais tu ne t'attaques pas à ma sœur.

Comment avait-il fait pour surgir comme ça ? La question taraudait autant Neville, qui était outré, que Ginny, qui se demandait ce que son frère avait encore fait. En vérité, Ron avait décidé d'améliorer ses capacités en matière de discrétion, comme la dernière fois avait lamentablement échoué et qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il avait donc aperçu Neville suivre discrètement les Préfets-en-chef et l'avait lui-même suivi pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait observé la scène caché derrière un Poufsouffle de troisième année qu'il avait kidnappé et lorsqu'il avait vu que Ginny, sa sœur qu'il essayait de ne pas aimer mais qui lui était tout de même très chère, se confrontait à ce Serpentard musclé qu'était Neville Londubat, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Neville lui lança un regard d'une noirceur peu exploitée et Ron essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler. Il venait de mettre sa vie en danger. Ginny soupira et dit d'une voix lasse :

— Ronald, si j'avais eu besoin d'aide, tu aurais été le dernier à ...

Se souvenant qu'il était un vrai Serpentard et que sa sœur avait beau être quelqu'un de bien, elle restait une ennemie, le roux réagit violemment en renvoyant la baguette de Neville directement sur Ginevra qui la reçut en plein milieu du front. Rouge de rage, se tenant la tête, non pas de douleur mais de surprise, elle regarda son frère qui dit d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

— Ouais, t'as raison, désolé ! J'aurais pas dû me mêler de tes affaires. Fais-toi bien écraser par Neville.

Il fuit lâchement, ayant autant peur de la rousse que du brun.

Neville tenta de le rattraper mais Ginny, qui avait toujours sa baguette, lança un sort sur l'armure à côté qui se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol et le Londubat ne pu que se prendre les pieds dedans. Un peu énervée, la sœur de Ron lança la baguette sur son propriétaire qui gémit de honte. Encore une preuve de la supériorité des Gryffondor, pensa-t-elle en rejoignant ses amis devant l'entrée du bureau de Lockhart. Et que son frère était d'une stupidité alarmante.

.

* * *

_J'espère que vous passez une agréable lecture, que vous parvenez à supporter les dix idées bizarres que j'ai à la seconde, si vous êtes encore là, c'est peut-être le cas.  
Je vous félicite.  
__Vous avez gagné__ un retourneur de temps jetable. Jetez le retourneur de temps le plus loin possible et regardez-le de loin.  
De près, c'est encore trop dangereux._


	8. Chapitre 8

_(Harry ? Le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose ... Ah non, je confonds avec Thierry, rien à voir. C'est qui du coup ?)_

Le Directeur entendait la rumeur grondante de la révolte des élèves. Les jeunes, ces anarchistes, il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait peu mais il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en écoutant Dolores. Il aimait bien la Concierge, surtout parce qu'elle gonflait son ego mais ses conseils pouvaient ne pas être toujours avisés. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il trouve une idée rapidement. Il pensa tout d'abord à la fuite qu'il repoussa ensuite en se rendant compte que c'était dommage d'abandonner un poste si bien placé et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir.

Le charmant homme observa alors ses dossiers bien rangés sur son bureau, classés par nuance de violet. Le dossier mauve attira son attention et un sourire parfaitement satisfait s'afficha sur son visage dessiné avec une élégance et une finesse rare qui rendait folles toutes les personnes qui s'attardaient sur ses traits.

Hermione soufflait de rage, elle n'était pas satisfaite du tout et comme lui avait fait remarquer avec inquiétude Lily 1, elle était de couleur aubergine, comme le dossier sur les Professeurs et leurs salaires du bureau de Lockhart. Celui-ci avait refusé de sortir de son bureau, prétextant une affaire urgente à traiter et c'était le cas. Il avait néanmoins annoncé pour le repas du soir une grande nouvelle. Tous les élèves étaient alors réunis dans la Grande Salle en l'attendant impatiemment et avec des pancartes montrant leur mécontentement.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la professeur de Botanique, entra dans la salle avec un sourire particulièrement amusé par la situation, elle aimait voir les autres en difficulté et se ravissait de savoir que le gros Hagrid serait renvoyé et que Gilderoy allait en pâtir. Deux d'un coup ! Elle s'en frotta les mains en ricanant et alla s'installer à côté de Rusard qui la regarda avec un œil suspicieux.

Un calme relatif régnait dans la Grande Salle et fut rompu à l'instant où le Directeur passa la porte. Les revendications des élèves augmentèrent en décibel :

— Faites revenir Hagrid !

— Non à la discrimination à Poudlard.

— Mécréants, la direction à la poubelle !

— Du calme, s'il vous plaît, enjoignit le magnifique directeur à la horde de petites têtes enragées en agitant les bras pour donner plus d'ampleur au mouvement de sa cape.

— On en a gros, cria un Poufsouffle tout en brandissant sa cuisse de poulet.

— Silence !

La voix stridente de la professeur de Botanique tyrannique eut l'effet escompté et plus aucun son de sorti de quelque orifice que ce soit. Avec un certain contentement, elle apprécia son pouvoir dominateur. Gilderoy Lockhart la remercia d'un sourire qui n'eût aucun effet sur elle et se tourna vers l'assemblée en colère mais déjà plus calme.

— Ecoutez-moi, chers élèves que je respecte fortement. Je comprends votre douleur mais la décision a été prise par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Il avait trouvé cette technique astucieuse et s'en servait sans aucune forme de remord. Il n'appréciait guère les membres du Conseil et il était plus simple de leur faire porter le chapeau. Cependant, il avait autre chose pour faire oublier aux élèves ce début de révolte fort malencontreux. En effet, Hermione s'était levée sur sa chaise, criant qu'il fallait se battre contre l'administration et leur faire manger leurs décisions peu adéquates, en des mots moins élogieux encore.

Lockhart, sûr de lui et de sa solution miracle se félicita d'avance de son ingéniosité d'avoir tant attendu pour annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle à ses élèves. Il tapa dans ses mains pour avoir leur attention et déclara fièrement :

— Mes chers amis, je suis ravi de vous annoncer en ce jour que Poudlard a la joie d'organiser cette année l'exceptionnel Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Nous recevrons donc la visite de nos camarades de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Je vous gardais avec impatience la surprise que nous avons préparé avec le Ministère de la magie et les autres écoles, depuis des mois déjà. Ce grand événement marquera vos vies à jamais. Croyez-moi, vous serez impressionnés par la grandeur des épreuves et le nombre d'activités qui vous seront proposées !

Les élèves se rassirent, un peu sonnés par la nouvelle. Le fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ici à Poudlard, cette année ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Quelques murmures s'échangèrent et soudain, des éclats de joie. Les pancartes de manifestation volèrent dans les airs, dérangeant quelque peu les fantômes qui observaient la scène avec curiosité. A la table des Poufsouffle, Cédric, complètement chamboulé tira sur la manche de Peter qui ne comprenait pas trop :

— Tu te rends compte, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ici ? Oh, il y aura plein de filles de Beauxbâtons ... Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les Françaises ?

— Ce que je pense, intervint Drago en empêchant Peter de répondre, c'est plutôt que je vais participer et gagner pour qu'Hermione me regarde enfin et qu'elle m'aime à ma juste valeur.

Peter esquissa un petit sourire embarrassé. Encore un nouveau plan qui allait échouer lamentablement. Il pensait sérieusement à changer d'ami pour essayer de s'en sortir quitte à laisser le Malefoy sombrer dans des océans profonds du désespoir. Avait-il une chance s'il continuait ainsi ? Peter avait beau ne pas être excellent en calcul, il pouvait voir que la probabilité pour qu'Hermione tombe amoureuse de Drago était proche de 3. C'est-à-dire, nous savons que c'est impossible, mais pour lui, ça voulait dire que c'était peu, excusez-le, il n'a pas pris Arithmancie en option.

A l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Ginny était en train de réaliser que ça prendrait certainement du temps sur les entraînements de Quidditch. Elle pensa un instant à interdire quiconque dans son équipe de tenter de participer, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, Minerva et les autres. Ils avaient tous l'air très excités. Surtout que la récompense annoncée était très élevée. Elle soupira légèrement et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Elle aussi avait l'air contrariée. Les deux filles se sourirent sans joie, comme s'il y avait un problème indicible.

Une fois que tout le monde avait rempli sa panse correctement et était reparti vers d'autres cieux, Ginny attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour la tirer vers un couloir plus silencieux et discuter tranquillement avec elle. Elle lui fit un sourire bienveillant et lui demanda :

— J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Dans la tête d'Hermione, des feux d'artifices l'empêchaient de se concentrer correctement. Elle hésita entre dire que rien n'allait depuis que ses sentiments envers elle, la merveilleuse Ginny, s'étaient accentués, que cette histoire avec Luna commençait à l'embarrasser sérieusement ou que Hagrid n'était toujours pas réintégré à l'école et qu'elle avait remarqué que Lockhart n'avait fait que faire des diversions depuis le début. Finalement, elle soupira et dit :

— Non, ça va à peu près. Je suis juste inquiète pour Hagrid. J'espère qu'on arrivera à le retrouver, Sirius n'est toujours pas rentré. Il va bientôt faire nuit et la Forêt Interdite est dangereuse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'ils reviendront vite. Et on n'oubliera pas la DEGUEU, quitte à aller faire un blocus devant le conseil d'administration.

Ginny fit un sourire tellement sincère qu'Hermione en fut ébranlée. Elle aimait la rousse parce qu'elle n'avait peur de rien, savait parfaitement la rassurer et arrivait à remonter le moral des troupes avec une poigne extraordinaire. La brune aux dents avancées hocha la tête en remerciement et, reniflant légèrement, lui demanda :

— Et toi, tout va bien ?

— Cette histoire de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers m'embête un peu ... J'ai peur que l'équipe soit déconcentrée. C'est tellement important pour moi cette année que ... Je mise beaucoup là dessus, gagner la coupe m'ouvrirait beaucoup de portes pour la suite de mon parcours. Je veux impressionner les équipes professionnelles. Si je pouvais intégrer les Harpies de Holyhead, ce serait génial mais il faut que je sois performante.

— Le vert t'irait à merveille. Je t'imagine déjà aux côtés de Gwenog Jones et je suis sûre qu'elle même serait fière de t'avoir dans son équipe.

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent, elle était toujours touchée quand Hermione lui faisait des compliments mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus était qu'elle s'était renseignée sur son équipe préférée. Connaissant son amie depuis longtemps, elle savait que le Quidditch était loin d'être son point fort. Avec un sourire amusé, elle lui fit la remarque :

— Tu as potassé ?

— C'est-à-dire que tu en parles très souvent, s'expliqua Hermione un peu gênée en haussant les épaules. Alors au bout d'un moment, je retiens.

— Je n'en parle pas si souvent que ça ...

Hermione regarda la Weasley avec une petite moue amusée. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où Ginny parlait de Quidditch dans la journée. Loin de la déranger, Hermione écoutait et apprenait. C'était exactement comme pour un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle fronça les sourcils en y repensant, que Sirius ne soit pas revenu la tracassait beaucoup. Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir dans le parc des silhouettes qui revenaient. Mais elle remarqua autre chose, la lune qui éclairait à présent la forêt au loin était ronde, très ronde, complètement pleine. Elle frissonna et échangea un regard avec Ginny qui regardait elle aussi, pensive, l'extérieur.

— Il n'y a pas de loup-garou à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? s'interrogea Hermione à voix haute.

Ginny eut soudainement l'impression d'entendre un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. En temps normal, elle aurait pris Hermione par les épaules pour la rassurer et lui expliquer qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu et que c'était un phénomène très rare. Mais là, elle comprenait les inquiétudes de la brune. Elle allait répondre qu'elle ne savait pas mais elle fut interrompue par un James Potter qui surgit derrière elle. Les deux filles sursautèrent, elles avaient commencé à angoisser bien trop profondément pour ne pas s'imaginer des choses. Hermione émit un petit cri avant de prendre instinctivement un livre dans son sac pour frapper le garçon qui était arrivé inopinément.

Ginny, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, l'arrêta d'un geste, elle ne voulait pas que son attrapeur soit abîmé. Elle demanda, la voix encore un peu étranglée d'émotion :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

— J'ai fait de la potion pour les cheveux de Lily 1 et Lily 2 et il m'en reste un peu, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire amusé par son effet. J'ai pensé à vous

Il jeta un regard un peu insistant sur les cheveux d'Hermione qui perdit toute once de sourire en comprenant qu'il l'accusait d'avoir des cheveux peu soyeux. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose de peu aimable mais Ginny parla avant :

— C'est gentil de ta part. Tu n'aurais pas croisé Sirius ou Hagrid, ils ne sont pas revenus depuis qu'ils étaient partis dans la forêt ...

— Oh, vraiment ? s'exclama James en se donnant l'air choqué. Vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu se faire attaquer par un loup-garou par exemple ? Ce serait une si grande perte.

Il exagéra ses derniers mots en posant ses mains sur ses joues et en ouvrant grand la bouche. Hermione ne résista plus et lui donner un coup de livre sur la tête. Ginny ne dit mot mais consentit. Potter couina et s'écria :

— Attention, Granger, tu abîmes mes cheveux ! Je blaguais, ajouta-t-il en dévisageant Hermione comme si elle était un danger public, j'ai croisé Black tout à l'heure, il rattrapait son repas manqué dans les cuisines. Je n'ai pas vu Hagrid en revanche mais nul doute qu'il arrivera à s'en sortir seul, vu comment il est bâti.

Il commença à imiter la carrure de Rubeus en marchant maladroitement en faisant de grands pas. Hermione secoua la tête, désespérée alors que Ginny esquissait un sourire las. Elles le regardèrent partir de cette manière. Il fit néanmoins une pause devant une armure bien brillante pour s'en servir comme miroir et remettre correctement sa chevelure en place.

James Potter arrêta de marcher bizarrement quand il croisa une jeune élève de Serdaigle à la réputation sulfureuse. C'était une blonde, les cheveux étonnamment rigides, comme bouclés dans du ciment jaune. Elle portait des lunettes en écailles de dragon et un rouge à lèvres rose pétant en toute condition. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le remarque en train d'agir de manière anormale, il y avait déjà eu trop d'articles sur lui et Severus dans le journal de Poudlard.

Le Postlard était un journal hebdomadaire qui était dirigé par cette demoiselle sournoise qui prétendait être la plus grande journaliste en devenir de tout le Royaume-Uni. Elle était postée à un endroit stratégique pour tenter d'intercepter des réactions d'élèves, professeurs, fantômes, animaux. Peu importait qui, il fallait que ce soit pertinent ou inspirant. En voyant le jeune James Potter arriver en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et en remettant encore une fois ses cheveux en place, elle afficha un sourire mesquin.

— Potter, dit-elle d'une voix qui donna des sueurs froides au jeune homme. Tu te balades sans ton camarade préféré ? Est-ce que c'est un signe pour annoncer une rupture ? Je suis vraiment navrée pour vous, tu dois te sentir si triste, vous qui étiez si proches. Je vois dans tes yeux cette douleur informulable ...

— Rita, dit James d'une voix forte, si je t'offre un échantillon de cette merveilleuse potion pour cheveux cassants, est-ce que tu me laisses tranquille ?

Elle considéra l'offre et le petit pot tendu vers elle, à bout de bras parce que le Gryffondor avait apparemment une envie pressante d'être ailleurs. Elle plissa les yeux et reprit, sans faire plus grand cas de son truc pour les cheveux :

— Tu essayes donc de noyer ton chagrin en continuant seul votre projet de trafic clandestin de potion pour cheveux ? Là, tu essayes de me corrompre et tu penses vraiment que je vais me taire ? Parle-moi plus de ta relation avec tes cheveux, tu mets des produits dessus parce que tu complexes. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que tu projettes tes craintes d'être détesté sur ton cuir chevelu ?

James souffrait, c'était visible à un kilomètre mais il n'y avait pas grand monde pour l'aider. Il aurait bien fuit en courant à toute allure là où Rita Skeeter ne pourrait jamais le retrouver mais il avait peur qu'elle raconte une nouvelle fois n'importe quoi. Il était si désespéré qu'un miracle se produit.

Sirius Black avait dîné dans les cuisines et il en avait profité pour s'enfiler une bouteille d'hydromel. C'est un peu joyeux qu'il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait pris au piège Potter, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas voir même en peinture. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui le faisait faire des folies ou le regard de James particulièrement épouvanté qui le fit marcher tant bien que mal dans sa direction. James l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil et trouvait l'idée mauvaise mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il laissa Sirius venir vers lui. Rita, trop occupée à prendre des notes sur ses nouvelles idées de rumeur à lancer sur Potter et Rogue, ne vit pas Black arriver et elle sursauta en l'entendant s'exclamer :

— Skeeter ! Tu savais que Neville Londubat et Cormacmac Laggen sont en train d'inonder les toilettes du deuxième étage pour faire accuser Peeves ? C'est un scoop, il faut que tu y ailles.

La blonde Serdaigle plissa les yeux et remonta ses lunettes avec intérêt. Elle était en plein dilemme, lâcher Potter et aller voir ce qu'il se passait au deuxième étage ou continuer avec cette victime-là. Finalement, la curiosité eut raison d'elle, elle s'en alla, laissant enfin Potter tranquille. Il fit un sourire à l'intention de Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils :

— Je t'ai aidé, commenta-t-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas. J'ai pris un peu d'hydromel avant aussi, ça explique certainement tout mais l'elfe qui m'en a donné était trop gentil pour que je puisse refuser.

— Tu es trop poli, Black.

— Bon, je monte me coucher. Je t'aime pas et j'ai pas envie de traîner avec toi. Et puis c'était une longue journée.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ? Parce que tu vacilles un peu.

Sirius s'accrocha à la rampe d'escalier et hocha la tête, obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. James lui prit le bras et le traîna sans prendre énormément de précautions. Il essaya de le soutenir comme il pouvait et de faire la conversation pour éviter le silence embarrassant de deux personnes qui ne s'apprécient pas mais doivent cohabiter :

— Tu as réussi à trouver Hagrid ?

— Grigrid est au chaud dans la forêt, il veut pas rentrer. Je le comprends, éructa Sirius, ça craint ici.

— Et sinon tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Poudlard accueille cette année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

— Je croyais qu'ils étaient quatre, fit Black en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je pense que ça va être exceptionnel, j'ai hâte d'avoir plus de détails.

Sirius avait l'air de ne pas réagir plus que ça. Un peu énervé, James le considéra de plus près, ses cheveux étaient plus longs que la moyenne. Ils étaient un peu bouclés et en temps normal bien entretenus. Mais le passage par la forêt et les cuisines les avaient rendus gras et poussiéreux. Il soupira en marmonnant :

— Arrivé là-haut, tu fais un shampoing, sinon tu es exclu du dortoir.

Sirius n'écouta pas, il était trop occupé à essayer marcher droit. Ils passèrent, en les remarquant à peine, à côté de Minerva et Tom qui, assis sur les marches de l'escalier devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, discutaient avec gravité.

— Merci d'être venue me chercher tout à l'heure, je m'en serais voulu de ne pas avoir été avec vous. Même si ça n'a pas servi à grand chose finalement, Lockhart reste hermétique à toutes nos revendications. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous nourrit d'information pour qu'on oublie tout ce qui ne va pas.

— J'ai aussi ce sentiment désagréable. Il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il se passe avec Lord A... Truc-Bidule, se corrigea-t-elle en se souvenant des dernières fois. Pourtant, il devrait nous rassurer, nous dire que nous sommes protégés à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ce ne sont pas mes parents qui s'inquiéteraient mais rien que ceux de Drago Malefoy ont déjà laissé entendre qu'ils allaient le retirer de l'école si ça continuait.

— Je ne pense pas que Lockhart soit suffisant pour faire peur à Lord Abusdublême - et je ne pense pas non plus que nous devrions avoir peur de son nom.

Soudain, les escaliers se mirent à trembler et changèrent de place, emmenant les deux Préfets-en-chef, bringuebalants vers une destination inconnue. Minerva s'agrippa à la rampe, un peu inquiète mais, quand elle échangea un regard avec son ami, elle se mit à sourire. Il était en équilibre et tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout. Elle attrapa sa main pour le soutenir en riant. Il souffla, soulagé en sentant l'escalier s'accrocher à un autre couloir mais la dernière secousse l'ébranla et il se retrouva définitivement à terre, entraînant l'écossaise dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva étalée sur lui, en plein milieu des marches. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, pris d'un sacré fou-rire.

— Jedusor ... Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire. Je commence à croire à cette foutue malédiction.

— Comment ça ? Tu n'aimes pas cette position ? fit-il particulièrement amusé en l'aidant à se relever.

— Tu adores peut-être te rouler par terre, ça n'engage que toi. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de me faire tomber avec toi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse alors qu'elle éclatait de rire en époussetant sa veste. Il l'observa attentivement pendant qu'elle remettait tout bien en place. Il la trouva jolie avec ses fines lunettes qui lui tombaient un peu sur le nez quand elle secouait la tête et ses cheveux bruns qui avaient tendance à s'échapper de son chignon normalement si bien fait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment passer du temps seul avec elle. Elle surprit son regard et esquissa un sourire :

—Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Quelle tête ?

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Un première année aurait pu réagir avec plus de maturité. Il haussa les épaules et tenta de ne pas bafouiller pour rester dans son rôle de garçon sérieux et imperturbable :

— Je pensais à ce tournoi. Tu ne voudrais pas participer ?

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et émit un petit rire, comme si ce qu'il disait était complètement idiot. Elle secoua la tête avec aplomb et il insista :

— Sérieusement, Minerva, tu es l'élève la plus douée en métamorphose, tu as des qualités indéniables en duel et sortilèges de toute sorte.

— S'il y a quelqu'un qui a l'allure et les qualités d'un champion, c'est toi, Jedusor. N'essaye pas de te dérober, c'est vrai. Tout le monde le sait.

Il fit un petit sourire. Le compliment de Minerva, dit avec tellement d'évidence qu'elle en levait les yeux au ciel, le touchait beaucoup. Elle remarqua son sourire embarrassé et hocha la tête pour en rajouter une couche. Il soupira.

Des rires se firent entendre dans le couloir à côté et des personnes commençaient à monter leurs escaliers. Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle se retenait de faire quelque chose. Finalement, il lui prit la main pour qu'ils montent les dernières marches et ne gênent pas le passage. Elle leva des yeux étincelants vers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait écouter son cœur ou son esprit. Elle enleva sa main de la sienne en un geste doux, il eut l'impression qu'un frisson le parcourait de toute part. Elle lui dit d'une voix chuchotante :

— Je dois retourner à la salle commune.

Il hocha la tête et regarda autour d'eux. Les escaliers les avaient ramenés tout à fait à l'autre bout du château, il esquissa un sourire en s'exclama :

— Je vais te raccompagner !

Il savait que le chemin serait plutôt long et son sourire ne le lâchait pas.

— Tu as l'air un peu idiot à sourire comme ça, par contre, fit remarquer l'écossaise en haussant un sourcil. Sans vouloir être offensante.

Il fronça les sourcils et essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever ce sourire ridicule. Il eut tant de mal qu'ils eurent un nouveau fou rire.

.

* * *

_Partagez vos théories sur la suite, n'hésitez pas à faire un commentaire sur les belles idées de Lockhart, et comme d'habitude, ne vous attendez à rien._


	9. Chapitre 9

_(Mais ça se mange la soupe de feu ?)_

C'était un tout nouveau jour à l'école des sorciers. Un jour éclatant, plein de surprise comme tous les jours à Poudlard. Dans le Lac Noir, on pouvait voir le reflet clair et molletonneux des nuages d'Ecosse. Et soudain, tel un éclair qui descend du ciel pour venir frapper le sol, quelque chose transperça les nuages pour se frayer un chemin tout droit vers le château. Un petit groupe d'élève qui faisait une partie de bavboules matinale dans le parc ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure. Un carrosse bleu clair de conte de fée, mené par des chevaux gigantesques se précipitait vers eux. Il y eut des cris et sans aucune douceur la diligence se posa sur le sol, bringuebalante, et continua sa route tout droit vers les grandes portes de Poudlard. Les cheveux ailés écrasèrent les bavboules qui explosèrent sous leurs sabots dévastateurs.

C'était le chaos.

Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens, on entendait des hurlements de panique et la rumeur d'une terrible invasion. Des ennemis, des disciples de Truc-Bidule, qui débarquaient pour semer la terreur dans le château.

Ce fut Ronald Weasley qui aperçut au loin une embarcation qui émergea des flots du grand Lac, dérangeant au passage le calamar géant qui profitait de sa tranquillité pour barboter dans les eaux peu profondes et plus chaudes. Un grand navire avec un pavillon noir.

Des pirates, pensa Ron en essuyant la sueur de son front. Il y avait des pirates et des énormes chevaux qui envahissaient Poudlard. Il se demanda ce que ferait un vrai Serpentard. Il lui aurait fallu de l'ambition ... Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette pour aller les affronter et défendre l'école, des Gryffondor étaient plus aptes à le faire à sa place. De la ruse ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il n'avait qu'à ruser en allant se cacher dans la Salle Commune de sa maison, où il serait en sécurité.

Lily 1 et Lily 2 le croisèrent alors qu'elles revenaient de leur cours de potion.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, lui ? J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il fuit quelque chose, dit la première en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est vrai, mais il n'est pas le seul, regarde ! s'exclama son double en pointant du doigt un groupe de Poufsouffle qui courait en direction de la Grande Salle en criant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda la une.

— Quelque chose à propos d'une invasion... C'est étrange.

Elles échangèrent un regard sceptique et décidèrent d'aller voir de leur propres yeux cette soi-disant invasion. Elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au parc et étouffèrent un cri de surprise, comprenant mieux pourquoi tout le monde partait en courant. Une femme immense sortait du carrosse tiré par des chevaux démesurés et des pirates débarquaient avec des barbes et des mines renfrognées enveloppées dans de larges capes rouges comme le sang. Les Lily déglutirent avant de remarquer Lockhart, le fameux directeur de Poudlard, qui, lui qui était d'habitude si souriant, agitait les bras avec horreur en criant aux élèves de rester là. Il tonitruait que c'étaient des amis, des bâtons et des hommes étranges. Personne ne comprenait rien. Le chaos régnait en maître.

Gilderoy Lockhart sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et ferma les yeux pour se préparer mentalement au sort incroyable qu'il allait lancer pour résoudre tous ces problèmes. Ça lui demandait beaucoup de magie et force d'esprit. Il avait tout ça, bien sûr, il n'était pas Directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour rien. Il tenta :

— Mutingamin Malinpesti !

Le sort échoua.

Un peu vexé, il agita sa baguette en toussotant qu'elle avait dû être un peu abîmée par les élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens. Il cherchait une excuse potable pour expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi.

Il n'y eut que le Professeur Lestrange, qui revenait de sa serre préférée, la plus dangereuse, pour parvenir à ramener tout le monde au calme, ou du moins, faire taire ces sales mioches qui braillaient à lui en faire mal aux tympans.

— Les bébés élèves ont peur ? s'amusa-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la pauvre Cho qui passait par là, celle-ci émit un petit rire nerveux mais elle fut la seule à oser encore faire du bruit. Vous êtes tous ridicules à piailler comme ça !

Le directeur, qui s'était remis de sa défaite en se recoiffant proprement et qui se rassurait en croyant que personne n'avait vu l'inefficacité de son sort, se plaça devant elle, la coupant avant qu'elle ne se mette à insulter des élèves innocents. Il profita du silence pour faire son annonce en ouvrant grand les bras pour donner un mouvement plus ample à sa cape mauve aux reflets dorés qu'il avait mise pour l'occasion.

— Les enfants ! Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Personne ne nous attaque aujourd'hui ! Il s'agit de nos chers camarades de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons et de l'Institut Durmstrang. Veuillez les accueillir avec plus de politesse. Il faut montrer que Poudlard est l'école du raffinement et non de la rudesse et de la peur.

Mais il y eut un grand bruit, comme si les portes avaient été cassées dans un grand fracas. Une file de gros gaillards emmitouflés dans des capes épaisses apparurent. Tout le monde en eu le souffle coupé, notamment Hermione qui était en train d'observer la scène dans un coin avec Sirius. Le regard de la première de la classe croisa celui du plus beau des jeunes hommes venant du nord. Elle s'empourpra légèrement alors que Black sifflait, impressionné. Il avait reconnu le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. Une légende dans le milieu, l'attrapeur le plus talentueux de sa génération. Il est évident qu'Hermione, qui était justement toujours en train de réviser les noms des joueurs des meilleurs équipes du monde, avait également identifié le spécimen. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude, elle échangea un regard avec lui.

— C'est Krum, dit-il dans un chuchotement encore émerveillé.

— Ginny va en être folle, fit remarquer Hermione malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Sirius hocha la tête lentement, il savait que son amie avait certainement raison. De toute manière, il était rare qu'elle ait tort. Hermione soupira et foudroya du regard l'élève phare de Durmstrang, qui avait l'air de regarder tout le monde avec un regard las sauf la brillante née-moldue. Il souriait. Et elle détestait ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne tout gâcher entre Ginny et elle.

Tout le monde piétina pour entrer dans la Grande Salle où finirent par s'entasser les élèves des trois écoles. Lockhart, accompagné des directeurs des deux autres écoles, frappa dans ses mains pour faire venir le silence. Ça échoua aussi. Il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard sans pitié de Bellatrix qui afficha un sourire de plus en plus grand et machiavélique. Elle sortit une Mandragore de la poche de sa cape, rien de mieux pour faire venir le silence que quelque chose qui crie plus fort que tout le monde. Heureusement, le directeur de Durmstrang la repéra et l'arrêta avec ses yeux glaçants et son accent de l'est prononcé :

— Il me semble que l'Angleterre a assez d'un seul grand meurtrier. À moins que vous ne soyez une de ses sympathisantes...

Et il tourna ses yeux à donner le froid dans le dos vers les élèves agités, pendant que le Professeur Lestrange rangeait sa mandragore avec un regard contrarié. Le directeur de Durmstrang parla d'une voix forte et tout le monde se tut immédiatement, rendant un peu jaloux Gilderoy Lockhart.

— Bonjour à tous, je voudrais remercier Monsieur Lockhart pour l'organisation de ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en mon nom et en celui de Madame Maxime. Merci, cher ami de nous accueillir dans ce beau château.

La gigantesque directrice de Beauxbâtons confirma d'un signe de la tête qu'elle partageait ces paroles. Lockhart, un peu embarrassé fit néanmoins son plus beau sourire et prit à son tour la parole :

— Nous sommes tous enchantés aujourd'hui de souhaiter la bienvenue, à vous Madame Maxime ainsi à qu'à vous Professeur Grindelwald, bien entendu. J'espère que votre séjour ici vous sera agréable. Mais cessons de parler de civilités, si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour un événement de grande ampleur, je veux bien entendu parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et la concierge, Dolores Ombrage, serrée dans son tailleur rose bonbon, trottina en bougeant les épaules en rythme régulier vers la table des Professeurs. Quand elle arriva, essoufflée, près de son bien-aimé Gilderoy, elle chuchota de sa voix terriblement outrée :

— Le Ministère de la Magie nous informe qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire venir de délégation. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, la coupe de feu à été volée !

Les élèves aux premiers rangs entendirent cette nouvelle préoccupante et la rumeur se propagea à toute vitesse. James et Severus, un peu à l'écart, s'exclamèrent :

— Comment ça la coupe de cheveux à été faite en violet ?

— Mais le violet, c'est laid ! dit James scandalisé.

— J'ai de la teinture noire dans mon sac, si jamais il y a besoin, on peut intervenir dans la minute, cria Rogue.

Les Lily, à côté d'eux, soupirèrent en leur adressant un regard plein de jugement et finalement aussi un peu de pitié. Minerva secoua la tête en leur faisant signe de se taire. Lockhart, toujours plus gêné par la situation, reprenait justement la parole pour expliquer :

— N'ayez crainte ! Nous avons un léger contre-temps. Il semblerait que nous ne puissions pas avoir accès à la célèbre Coupe de Feu, car pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, de risque d'incendie notamment, elle n'a pas pu être amenée à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, il me semble plus … Plus judicieux, de …

Il regarda ses élèves, un peu perdu dans ses pensées et son regard croisa le regard étincelant d'intelligence d'Hermione. Il se souvint à quel point les élèves voulaient être représentés et avaient un besoin criant de démocratie. Ce qu'il avait en tête pourrait peut-être calmer même les plus vindicatifs. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

— Il me semble plus judicieux de procéder à un vote à main levée. Je laisse une semaine aux élèves souhaitant se présenter pour aller écrire leur nom sur la liste qui sera affichée très bientôt dans le Hall par Madame Ombrage, dit-il en donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de la concierge pour qu'elle aille s'en occuper. Nous déciderons alors démocratiquement des Champions des différentes écoles.

Il fit un sourire des plus charmants pour finir de convaincre tout le monde que c'était une bonne idée. Il semblait pourtant que ce charme atteignait fort peu les deux autres directeurs qui semblaient très surpris de cette nouvelle. Lockhart, fort d'une nouvelle confiance en lui, annonça que les cours de la journée étaient banalisés et qu'ils pouvaient à présent faire connaissance avec les élèves des autres écoles dans le but de favoriser la communication internationale. Pendant que le brouhaha des élèves reprenait, il expliqua à Madame Maxime :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. Ça se passe toujours comme ça, à Poudlard, dès qu'un problème se présente, on trouve une solution et on agit. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous embêter avec l'administration, il faut être réactif. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis le directeur de Poudlard le plus apprécier depuis quelques années.

— Je vois, répondit la grande dame française. Et cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes le directeur ?

Lockhart évita la question en se tournant vers Grindelwald mais l'homme lui faisait un peu peur alors il se retira dans son bureau pour réfléchir avec lui même des possibilités d'aide à apporter au Ministère.

Un petit groupe s'était formé dans le hall et papotait activement.

— Alors, disait Minerva, qui aimerait se présenter ?

— Est-ce qu'il faut faire un programme ? demanda Hermione, songeuse. Parce que dans ce cas, j'ai quelques idées à revendiquer. Notamment, le fait qu'Hagrid ne soit toujours pas là et qu'il faut que Lockhart arrête de prendre tout le monde pour des débiles. Si Poudlard est en danger à cause de Truc-Bidule, pourquoi rajoute-t-il des dangers avec ce tournoi ?

— Il y a une limite d'âge ? s'interrogea James en ignorant totalement la diatribe d'Hermione. Parce si ce n'est pas le cas, moi je pense que c'est le moment de s'illustrer.

— Il n'a rien précisé, confirma Tom en souriant mystérieusement. Mais en même temps, vous pensez vraiment que ce sera très dangereux ?

— Des personnes sont mortes dans le tournoi par le passé ! s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

Mais personne n'avait l'air de l'écouter vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui devait toujours faire ouvrir les yeux aux autres. Même Minerva n'était pas très concentrée, elle observait distraitement le sourire de Jedusor et baissait les yeux quand il la regardait. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait même plus s'appuyer sur ses amis qui avaient lus, comme elle, l'Histoire de Poudlard.

— Oui, mais c'est Lockhart qui organise, répondit une des Lily. Il ne risque pas de nous faire combattre des dragons ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce mec a trop peut d'abîmer sa chevelure pour ça !

— Soyons honnêtes, il a une belle chevelure. C'est bien la seule chose qu'on peut lui attribuer, dit Rogue en haussant les épaules.

— Justement, commença Sirius, parce que c'est lui, ça peut être dangereux. Hermione a raison. Il est capable de nous faire plonger dans le lac noir sans réaliser que ça peut être dangereux. Il est incompétent, il pourrait même oublier de nous prévenir de prendre un maillot de bain

— Le lac doit avoir un effet peu glorieux sur les cheveux, grimaça James en s'imaginant. Peut-être que si je veux garder mes cheveux en l'état, il faudrait renoncer à participer.

Hermione hocha précipitamment la tête pour l'encourager à abandonner l'idée. Ce qui fit sourire Ginny, discrètement. Elle détourna le regard pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Neville Londubat discutait avec un garçon de Durmstrang, beaucoup plus grand que lui, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'humour. Londubat avait l'air embêté par quelque chose, ou alors, il avait peur. Ginny pencha la tête, il devait avoir peur.

— Excusez-moi, dit une voix forte et un peu rugueuse tout près de son oreille, je cherche les toilettes.

Ginny se retourna vivement. Par le balai de Gwenog Jones ! Juste devant ses yeux, qui regardait tout le groupe de ses pupilles sombres, du haut de sa grande carrure sportive, Viktor Krum. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, Viktor Krum. Un dieu vivant dans le monde du quidditch ! Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir, jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua qu'il ne s'adressait pas à tout le groupe, il ne s'adressait qu'à Hermione, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione, il souriait presque même à Hermione. Ginny se racla la gorge avant de répondre, d'un ton un peu sec :

— Il y en a en haut des escaliers, juste en face.

— Merci, répondit-il en roulant les r et en regardant toujours Hermione qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

— C'est dommage que vous ayez coupé vos cheveux aussi courts, je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de mieux à faire.

James eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de Viktor Krum, ce dont il ne pourrait cesser de se vanter, et de Ginny qui lui en voulait de le laisser une seconde de plus observer comme ça Hermione. Cette dernière était visiblement très perturbée, elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle avait juste dégluti et regardé le joueur international s'en aller de sa démarche gauche. Minerva siffla en regardant son amie :

— Eh bien, voilà qui était intense.

— Il a juste demandé où étaient les toilettes, intervint Ginny en soupirant.

— Mais tu as vu son regard ? Là, Hermione, tu as une touche, commenta Minerva. Et puis, je sais bien que tu aimes les joueurs de quidditch ténébreux, là, tu ne trouveras pas mieux ... Désolée, Sirius.

Sirius en question secoua la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux sceptiques. Il appréciait beaucoup l'écossaise mais il fallait bien dire qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Hermione s'en mordait les doigts en fermant les yeux très forts. Elle avait envie de faire taire son amie d'un coup de baguette, ou alors, elle avait envie de pleurer. Peut-être bien les deux. Elle adressa un regard de détresse à Sirius qui n'y pouvait rien et qui soupirait fort, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny qui haussait un sourcil.

Tom Jedusor, conscient que l'atmosphère avait soudain pris un coup de froid, proposa de sa voix douce :

— Peut-être qu'il voulait juste savoir où étaient les toilettes, Minnie. Ce n'est pas la peine d'extrapoler outre-mesure. Recentrons-nous sur l'essentiel. La Coupe de Feu, volée ? Ça me paraît très étrange. On ne peut pas faire un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans Coupe de Feu.

— Attends ! La Coupe de Feu a été volée ? s'exclama James. Wow, ça me rassure, j'avais mal entendu, j'avais cru qu'ils avaient fait une coupe de cheveux en violet !

— Oui, on avait compris que t'étais débile, James, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura une des Lily.

— C'est aussi grave du coup, mais bon, un peu moins que si ...

— Merci James, c'est bon, l'interrompit l'autre Lily. Tu as raison Tom, c'est inquiétant. C'est la deuxième fois que le ministère se fait cambrioler. Truc-Bidule devient vraiment de plus en plus fort.

En dehors de James qui était irrémédiablement vexé, nos jeunes sorciers étaient tous très inquiets et pensifs.

Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi inquiets que Gilderoy Lockhart. Après avoir fini de manger, il s'était éclipsé discrètement en laissant ses invités aux mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était en soi une mauvaise idée mais le Directeur de Poudlard devait agir vite. Il avait beau faire bonne et belle figure quand il était en public, parfois, il avait besoin de décompresser. Un visage magnifique comme le sien ne pouvait pas être abîmé par des rides de stress, ce serait désastreux pour sa réputation.

Mais tout allait un peu trop vite pour lui, il ne maîtrisait plus grand-chose, il sentait qu'il était arrivé au bout de ses capacités. Pourtant, faire semblant, il en avait fait sa marque de fabrique. Dès son plus jeune âge, il souriait tout le temps, séduisant les adultes, même quand il les méprisait, même quand il s'était cogné le petit orteil contre le bout de son lit, Gilderoy savait sourire. C'était un fait. Mais parfois, sourire ne suffisait pas.

Il se précipita dans son bureau, s'y enferma à double tour et s'adossa contre la porte en fermant les yeux. Il devait respirer profondément pour ne pas paniquer. La situation serait maîtrisée, tout finirait par aller dans l'ordre. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

— Monsieur Lockhart !

Une voix insupportable atteint ses oreilles. Juste derrière la porte, là où il se trouvait, quelqu'un attendait en l'appelant et en frappant de son petit poing contre le bois. Merlin, pas moyen d'être tranquille ici, soupira-t-il pour lui-même en prenant le temps de se recoiffer alors que Dolorès Ombrage, car c'était bien elle, continuait à toquer vivement.

— Professeur ! Professeur, je vous ai vu monter précipitamment, fit-elle essoufflée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour ...

— Dolorès ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement surpris en ouvrant la porte. Je suis ravi que vous soyez là.

Au regard émerveillé de la Cracmole, il comprit que son sourire faisait encore un peu d'effet, il en fut soulagé. Au moins, tout n'était pas perdu, il avait toujours cette petite tête de crapaud rose et amoureuse pour lui gonfler un peu son ego. Au fond, c'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle, se voir dans le reflet de ses yeux.

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Professeur Lockhart ? susurra Dolorès.

Gilderoy chercha de quoi il pouvait bien avoir besoin. Soudain, son regard se posa sur les dossiers sur son bureau. Puis, sur la pile de photos à dédicacer. Il avait des priorités dans la vie, et comme il tenait absolument à envoyer toutes ses photos dans les temps, il se demanda si Ombrage, malgré son absence de magie, ne pourrait pas lui être utile pour ce qui concernait les autres dossiers. Et notamment celui, brûlant, de ce fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il n'avait pas encore prévu les épreuves. Il avait bien penser à faire construire un labyrinthe dans le parc et y envoyer quelques élèves se perdre mais il n'était pas sûr de bien savoir comment faire un labyrinthe. Il avait peur de se perdre à l'intérieur en le construisant et il ne voulait surtout pas que la supercherie se révèle. Il fallait qu'il soit irréprochable pendant que les directeurs des autres écoles étaient là. Toute sa réputation à l'internationale dépendait du bon déroulement de ce tournoi.

— Dites-moi, Dolorès, avez-vous, vous, besoin de quelque chose ? Je ne veux que votre plaisir.

— Oh Professeur, gémit-elle en s'accrochant à lui avec passion, vous êtes quelqu'un d'absolument merveilleux. Vous ne pensez qu'aux autres, vous êtes extraordinaire ! Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il me faudrait de plus, votre présence dans cette école me comble déjà énormément. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que toute la poussière de Poudlard disparaisse, pour que je puisse passer plus de temps à m'occuper de ranger votre bureau. Vous savez, Gilderoy, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.

Mais Gilderoy avait déjà cessé de l'écouter. Il avait eu une idée. C'était suffisamment rare pour que ce soit souligné, c'était une bonne idée. Elle pourrait être fort utile. Il sourit de toutes ces dents à Ombrage qui fondit un peu plus. C'est bon, Gilderoy avait fait à nouveau le plein de confiance en lui. Il avait une idée et savait que son charme faisait encore effet, à regarder en tout cas les yeux brillants de la concierge.

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré que ça. Il finit par envoyer Dolorès s'occuper de rendre à sa place les livres qu'il avait emprunté à la Bibliothèque pour faire semblant de les lire. Il entretenait sa réputation auprès de chaque personne du personnel pour éviter la moindre rébellion. Déjà que les élèves avaient failli remarquer quelque chose, il ne pouvait plus prendre le moindre risque.

Son destin était entre ses mains. Il regarda attentivement ses mains. Son destin était entre ses douces et belles mains manucurées qui sentaient bon la vanille.

.

* * *

_Cela faisait un petit moment, c'est une très bonne remarque.  
__Et on se reverra certainement dans un petit moment à nouveau.  
Mais tant qu'on se revoit un jour, c'est le principal, non ?_


End file.
